An Impromptu Proposal
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: Ladybug had been in love with her partner for nearly nine years and had been dating him for five. She knew that one day, she would marry him. She just hadn't been expecting him to be ready to take a knee at the drop of a hat.
1. 1-2

**_1\. Miraculous_**

It had been nine long years since she'd gotten her miraculous. It was still crazy to think that at twenty-two years old, she and her partner—her original partner who she would always refer to as her partner and never as a teammate—were still fighting Hawkmoth. Not the original Hawkmoth, though. No, he'd gone down years ago. It killed both her and her partner that they would never know who the old Hawkmoth was, but Lila had left a very blatant note that there had been a transfer of authority.

Ladybug still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that _that_ woman had somehow managed the one thing that she and Chat couldn't.

It was a blessing and a curse, this transfer of power from Hawkmoth to Butterlie. For one, Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to track her. She'd made no secret of her identity to them. But with that blessing came a double-edged sword. There was no outing her, seeing as there was no believable proof. Furthermore, they couldn't get too close. Lila was crafty. If Ladybug and Chat Noir got close to her as civilians, then surely, Lila would think something was up. And if they got too close as Chat Noir and Ladybug, she'd turn the city against them. It was no secret that Lila hated the two supers. And since the world was wrapped around her finger—she'd made herself quite a star by lying about her connections to get connections which she used to further herself into someone famous for being famous—all she had to do was lie about Ladybug and Chat Noir enough to turn a riot against them.

It pissed the Miraculous team off more than anyone could explain.

The worst part of Lila was that although there weren't as many akumas, her akumas were more powerful and strategic than Hawkmoth's ever were.

It proved to be a _real_ problem to the supers.

Their last problem was Mayura still using her powers to attempt to avenge Hawkmoth—that was the other big issue; Mayura was more powerful than Hawkmoth ever was, too. It must be a woman thing—and take down Butterlie. But, if given an opening, Mayura would easily snatch a miraculous and run. She did it once. It had been a pain to retrieve the fox necklace. Partly because Butterlie wanted it, too.

In short, Ladybug would sum up the last couple years as superhero hell. At least she'd convinced Master Fu to allow Alya, Nino, and whoever Chat had decided to give the Bee miraculous to to keep their miraculous. It was _so_ much more convenient for them to show up at every fight automatically.

After all, Marinette couldn't always get away from her job. She did all she could, but after so many years of this Miraculous dealings, the people of Paris barely batted an eye. If it wasn't in their part of the city, people would easily dismiss it as someone else's problem and life would go on as normal.

One day, things would go back to normal.

Marinette just didn't know when that day would come.

* * *

**_2\. Civilian Life_**

Adrien remembered the day his father basically gave up on… everything. Adrien had been eighteen, and it had been around the time he'd finished up his homeschooling as well as the time Hawkmoth's miraculous had been stolen by Lila. Nathalie had to take over the company around that time, and instead of going to further his schooling, Adrien had taken up shadowing Nathalie so as to take over the company.

Which he had to last year when Nathalie became severely ill. She'd been slowly growing worse over the last couple years, but when she'd collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital, Adrien knew that from that day on, he was on his own.

As hard as it was to be the new CEO of _Gabriel's _and then be Chat Noir on top of that, he was so immensely thankful that being Chat Noir had brought Ladybug into his life. She was a grounding force he needed, and the unconditional support she offered was the only thing keeping him sane. Sure, he had his bro Nino that he'd forever be thankful that he accidently met one day, and he had Chloe in his life who'd shockingly pulled her act together over the last few years—maybe it had to do with the artist she was dating now, or it was possibly because of the superhero lifestyle she'd taken up—and he had the miraculous team who knew how hard it was to live a double life. But it was always Ladybug who could tell the truth behind his words. The one who was by his side when things got hard. The one who held him when he cried and encouraged him when he wanted to give up.

Even though they decided a while ago it was best to keep their identities secret, he couldn't help but feel both of their resolutions were waning rather quickly. He wanted her to be in his everyday life, to be by his side as a pillar of support, and he wanted to be by her side in return for everything she'd ever done and was doing for him. He really hoped those walls would fall soon enough. But he would let her make that choice. She was the one who wanted those walls in the first place, and he'd respect her decision. For now, anyway. He thought that maybe it was time to start pushing for more again to see if she was ready.

But in the meantime, he'd take every late-night secret moment he could and savor every stolen kiss they shared hidden in the night. Just because they didn't know each other's identities didn't make their love for each other any less true. It didn't make their relationship any less real. It made it a little more difficult, but he would think it was as real as it could be seeing as he'd fallen in love with who she was instead of a name, a face, or a lifestyle she lived.

He may have a ring he'd bought impulsively one night hidden away in his bedroom that he looked at in hopes of a future with her. He hoped he'd be able to give it to her sooner rather than later.

By the time he parked his car at his work, the clock was already showing he was late. It wasn't on purpose, but seeing as he was the boss and all he had to do was paperwork first thing this morning, he could get away with it.

However, the girl who was running in a black pencil skirt, red blouse, and kitten heels toward the building probably wouldn't. It was only when he got closer did he realize who it was. "Marinette."

Startled, she whipped around to face him right as she made it to the door. With a groan, she turned back around, tossing her head back in frustration. "I'd hoped I wouldn't be caught."

He chuckled. "You're lucky it's just me."

"Beyond lucky," she said, opening the door for him. "I'll have to thank Alya for dating your best friend. And I have to thank Nino for getting me this job in the first place."

"With your portfolio, there was a good chance you would have gotten in eventually," Adrien said.

"Still doesn't hurt that my best friend's boyfriend introduced me to the boss and convinced him to hire me."

Adrien chuckled. Honestly, he was happy to have hired Marinette as a design assistant. She was a hard worker and very talented; he could see her working her way up in the company. The designer Adrien had assigned her to had few complaints.

"By the way," Adrien said, hitting the elevator button. _Speaking of complaints…_ "Why were you late this time?"

"I set the wrong alarm," Marinette admitted. "I know, I know; it's no excuse, but that's what happened."

"As long as you promise to start double checking your alarms, I'll accept it."

She groaned. "Yes, sir."

The elevator opened, allowing the two of them to enter. He hit the button for her floor and his floor.

"By the way, really quick," Marinette began rambling as soon as the door shut. "You know Alya and Nino are trying to set us up, right?"

"It's plenty obvious," he said with a smirk.

She chuckled. "They're not very subtle about it."

Honestly, the thought was rather amusing. Adrien knew Nino wanted to set him up with someone. He could even see why Nino was trying to set him up with Marinette. It was just hard to dance around that subject when there was a matter of him having a secret girlfriend. "I'll be frank with you," Adrien said. "While the main reason I must turn you down should be because I'm your boss, the actual reason is… I'm seeing someone. Nino doesn't know, and I beg of you to not tell him because I'm not ready to introduce the two."

The surprise was clear on her face, and he hoped he didn't offend her. Though he was her boss, Adrien saw Marinette as a friend. They did get together with Alya and Nino outside of work all the time, and even played video games one-on-one online to unwind. He didn't want to lose her as a friend. "Oh! Well, I guess that works out then," she said, flashing him a smile. "Because… I'm not exactly single either. And I'll only keep your secret if you keep mine from Alya because I'm not ready for her to learn about him yet."

The elevator doors opened for Marinette's floor. He hadn't known Marinette was seeing someone; she never talked about it. But considering Adrien was in the same boat, he could understand. "Deal." Adrien stuck his hand out.

Marinette took it to shake before stepping out of the elevator. "See you later, Adrien."

"Don't be late, next time."

"I'll work on that."

Adrien chuckled as the doors shut and the elevator took him up to his floor.

_Ding!_

He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, seeing that he had a message on a chat app the miraculous team had set up.

But then he realized it was a private message from his love.

_Good morning, Kitty. Sending my luck your way for the day. Thinking of you! XOXOXXX_

A warm fuzzy feeling flooded him as he read the message over. He couldn't help but blush realizing there were more kisses than hugs.

_Good morning, my bugaboo. I'll happily take and treasure any luck you give me. It's always an honor to be in your thoughts, my lady, seeing as you are always in mine. I would send you hugs and kisses, but I'd rather give them to you personally next time I see you. ;)_

It wasn't long before she responded.

_Such a tomcat XD But you won't hear me complaining. I love you._

His heart was racing as he walked to his office, grin plastered across his face.

_I love you more._ He responded.

_I doubt that._

With a happy sigh, he dropped into his chair at his desk. While he wasn't working his first choice of job and struggled to survive the stress of part-timing as a superhero, he couldn't say his life was bad. Not when he had people like Nino or Alya or the miraculous team or especially his darling Ladybug in his life.


	2. 3-4

**_3\. Patrol_**

"We should really… be patrolling," Ladybug said breathlessly.

Chat's chuckle was low and growly, causing shivers to run down Ladybug's spine. "Why would we be doing that?" he teased, his nose pressing against her neck.

She sighed, her grip on his shoulders tightening. This was how it usually was on 'patrols.' When it was Ladybug and Chat Noir's turn, they made their rounds before they found a corner of Paris they could have a private moment in. And on days like today, they would steal that private moment before they went on patrol, meaning patrol wasn't going to be completed.

Which was fine. If Ladybug was being honest, patrols were usually a time to touch base with the other supers and run off some energy rather than actually patrol the city.

"Because… we're supers," she moaned. "And it's our duty. We shouldn't be slacking."

Chat shifted, bringing her closer to him even though she wasn't sure how much closer she could get considering she was in his lap and he was holding her against his chest. "If you ask me, I'm ninety-nine percent certain that Rena Rouge and Carapace do the same thing."

"Well, yeah, they are dat—_Chat." _She squirmed in his hold as he kissed her earlobe. "Stop, that's ticklish."

"I know," he whispered against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to cascade down her body.

She grunted. "Can we just slow down and have a conversation?" she asked.

"What's the fun in that?" he playfully challenged.

"Well, would you rather have a conversation now before more kissing or later after all the kissing."

His lips quirked upwards into a smug smirk. "Why not both?"

She sighed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. How she fell in love with this man, she didn't know. He was a dork, a tease, and a flirt. Yet, she'd fallen head over heels for him. As hard as she tried to keep their relationship professional—or rather very friendly because Chat had quickly become her best friend along with being her partner—that just hadn't lasted.

It was that tricky 'let's not date right now' rule that only lasted until they were seventeen and Chat said he was homeschooled and never had a school dance or anything so Ladybug had decided to give him one. The beginning of the night was fine, but by the end, there ended up being a kiss and that was the end of any professional or "just friends" relationship between them.

"Can't I ask my boyfriend about his day?" she asked as he pressed a kiss to her other cheek. "Since I haven't seen him in days."

"Why do you think I can't stop kissing you?"

"Chat."

He sighed, pulling away but not letting her free from his hold. Which was fine by her. She didn't feel particularly inclined to move from his lap, anyway. "Okay, okay."

She giggled, then took a moment to finally plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey," he whined. "You said no kisses."

"You got, like, twenty off on me and I've gotten three," she countered playfully.

He grunted. "Fine, fair enough."

She giggled. "So, what's going on with my kitty? Is work getting better? Not as stressful?"

He relaxed back against the chimney he was leaning against. "Yeah. The worst part is over for the moment, which I appreciate so I can get work done and all without being on a time crunch, you know?"

"Good. I don't want you to be stressed out. Just want to make sure my kitty cat is okay."

"I know," he said, his smile warm. "Thank you. It means more to me than I can say that someone cares for me."

"I'm not the only one," she quietly argued.

"But you care for me the most," he said, cradling her cheeks. "So thank you, for being with me when you can."

She leaned into his touch, knowing what he was thinking yet refrained from saying. _Can we share identities yet?_ And the honest truth was she was processing it. Weighing all the pros and cons and possibilities of what it would be like if there were no more secrets between them. Safety reasons were a big con, but Ladybug knew that she was a grounding force for Chat, just as he was one for her. Yes, she had the team, but he was the only other person who knew exactly what she was going through. He was the one who had always been there for her from the beginning. He bore the same scars she did and had to work on hiding them from the rest of the world. After all, one does not spend nine years of their life fighting against akumas and not come out with a special brand of PTSD mixed with anxiety. There were the physical scars, too, and there were plenty of days where Ladybug felt like she was an old lady from how sore she was because of a fight. She had a cabinet full of medical supplies she knew how to use far too well and pain medicine she used far too often.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shifting in his lap to lean against his chest. "I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. I want to tell you, but I—"

"It's okay, bug," he said, pulling her close enough to rest his cheek on her head. "I understand. Don't stress out about it too much."

"Too late; I do."

He sighed, giving her a squeeze. "How's things in your life?" he asked. "Are you sleeping enough?"

"I will soon. A big project was _finally_ finished so I can start getting sleep at night, but after running like I have, it's hard to calm down enough to go to sleep early."

"Your adrenals are fried?"

"Basically. No thanks to being Ladybug, by the way. My job is bad enough without having to moonlight as a superhero."

"Cheers to that," Chat grumbled.

"And then on top of that," Ladybug continued. "My best friend is trying to set me up with a guy."

He growled so deeply she felt the rumble vibrate in his chest. "Mine."

Giggling, she shifted to press herself against him best she could. "Yours. Don't worry. He's a nice guy, but I just learned he's not interested in me, either."

"Good," Chat said. "Because otherwise, I'd have to duel him for your heart."

"What if you lost?"

Chat scoffed. "My lady! Do you honestly think any mere mortal could beat _me_?"

She laughed at his antics. "No," she said. "Not a chance."

He joined in the laughter before they settled down once again. "My friend is trying to do the same thing, though," he admitted. "I think he's worried about me since everything with my father and the company happened, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I get that. How is your dad doing, by the way?" While Ladybug would say from countless stories Chat had told her over the years that she didn't like the man Chat had for a father, she knew her partner was still concerned for his father. And it was fair considering the man hadn't realized Chat wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Same old, same old," Chat said. "Not improving; not getting worse."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "There's nothing to be done. He doesn't want help because he doesn't think there's a problem, so I can only do so much."

"Hey," Ladybug said, cradling his cheeks to get him to look her square in the eye. "Don't shoulder that. Blame or responsibility or whatever it is you're taking on, don't. You're right. You can only do so much. It's not your fault or responsibility that he's not getting help."

Chat sighed, and she felt the weight of his chin in her hands. "Thank you, bug," he said, his voice quiet yet raw.

She pressed another long, lingering kiss to his forehead. It was times like this she just wanted to toss all caution to the wind and drop her transformation with a "hi, my name is Marinette, and I want to be there for you every second of every day."

"I've got you, mon chaton," she said instead.

"And I'm thankful," he returned, hugging her tightly. "It's nice to know I'm not alone."

"You never are, Chat."

With a sigh, he shifted her in his hold so that he could snuggle her fully against his chest, his cheek now resting against her temple. "I love you."

She smiled, happily settling into the position she was going to be in for a while. But that was okay. She was willing to give whatever he needed from her, just like he was always there to give it right back when she was the one in need. "I love you, too."

* * *

**_4\. Babysitting_**

Adrien opened the door to his apartment after a long day, only to see Nino laying on the couch in the living room. "Dude," the man greeted, sitting up. "S'up?"

It was a regular occurrence to see Nino at home ever since Adrien agreed to give Nino a key to his apartment, but frankly, rarely was it an unwelcome one. "Oh, the usual," Adrien said, shutting the door behind him. "Running the company, checking in on Nathalie, seeing my dad."

"Yeah? How they doing? Nathalie getting better?"

"No, and they can't figure out what's wrong."

"Your dad?"

"Still thinks I'm eighteen and need a babysitter."

Nino cringed. "The guy needs some serious help."

"Don't I know it," Adrien complained, dropping down on his favorite chair. Ladybug's words rang in his mind over and over again. _It's not your fault. Don't shoulder that burden._ "But whenever I try, he refuses."

"Well, no one can fault you—"

"Except my dad."

"Shh! We're not talking about him. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't be able to fault you. It's not like you aren't doing everything you can. You're keeping the company afloat while trying to get Nathalie the help she needs _and_ trying to get your daddy-o to realize that you're a little older than eighteen. Dude, you need a serious vay-cay."

Adrien snorted. "I'd love one, but I don't have time."

"Well, I was gonna say, either that or get yourself a girlfriend, cause I'm not able to come babysit you—"

"Babysit?"

"Forever, bro."

Adrien glared at Nino, who only smirked. "Dude, why do you think I come over so often?"

"To raid my fridge?"

"Well… yes and no. I just want you to be okay, dude. We've been bros for four years now. Your pops doesn't even know about me 'cause he's stuck in the past. And you… you've been going downhill, my friend. You look tired all the time and rarely go out like we used to. I just don't want you to end up like your pops or Nathalie, ya know?"

Adrien sighed. "I _do_ know. And trust me, I _really_ appreciate it. You and Alya and even introducing me to Marinette; having you guys in my life has been really helpful."

"Speaking of Marinette…" Nino began.

That smug look on his face was all Adrien needed to see to know where this conversation was going. "No," Adrien said. "I'm not going out with her."

"Come on, dude," Nino said. "You two would be so good together. You two already play video games in your little free time. Which I'm glad about, but at the same time, I'd wish you'd come hang with me more, bro. And she loves the fashion world, and you're part of it, and you two would make a killer team if you worked together."

"Nino," Adrien interrupted. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do, setting me up. Like, I get it. I appreciate the thought. But please stop. I'm just trying to get my life together. Now is not the best time to add a girl into the mix." _Unless it's Ladybug who has already seen me at every low point in my life and somehow still loves me_ he mentally added.

"I mean, I know, but adding Marinette wouldn't really be like trying to set you up on a blind date or anything. You already know the girl and are good friends with her and all."

"Still, the answer is no. It's for the best."

Nino sighed. "All right, bro. I get it. Which brings up the point: if there's anything you need from me to help you out so that you _can_ get your life back together, I'm there for you."

Adrien began listing things off on his hand. "I need my dad to come back to reality. I need Nathalie to get better. I need, like, ten assistants to help me run this company, but can't find anyone that fits well, yet. I need all my work to disappear so that I _can_ go on a vacation. And I need Butterlie captured because I'm fed up with these damn akumas running rampant in the city."

Nino just nodded as he listened. "That's a tall order, buddy."

"Yeah," Adrien said, shutting his eyes and letting his head drop into his hand. "I know."

There was a silence a while longer. "What if you sold the company?"

Adrien's eyes shot open as he looked over at Nino. "What?"

"You don't like the company do you?" he asked. "Look, I don't know much about rich people's lives, but like… would you have enough to, like, sell the company and retire? I hear about young people who get rich and retire early on the news."

Adrien let those words roll around in his head. The first question was if he could actually sell the company. His father was still alive and well, maybe not in the head, but it was his company still. Yet, Adrien ran the company to the point he might as well be his company. Maybe a lawyer would help him with all the legality issues.

But if it were possible, would it really be so bad if he got rid of the company? After all, it was called "Gabriel's" after his father, who was no longer designing anything. And he certainly was no longer in the mix of Gabriel's workings. At this point, Adrien was just managing a fashion company like any other.

So, was it really so bad to let it go?

"Nino," Adrien said, pointing at his buddy. "You might be onto something."


	3. 5-6

**_5\. Lost_**

"As much as I want to get to kissing," Chat said while snuggled up on the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug. "I have a very serious question I want to ask of you because I need help with something."

Ladybug grew serious. "Yeah, what is it, Chat?"

He paused, lips pursed in thought. "I… have the opportunity to retire."

Ladybug's eyes opened wide. "What? Wait… What?"

He smirked. "And I've been seriously considering doing it."

"You're my age," she said, her mind reeling. "Just what do you do that you have the opportunity to retire at twenty-two?"

He cringed. "You know how my dad is… really sick?"

She nodded.

"Well, that means I've legally taken over the family business. But, I never really liked it, you know. I worked for my dad ever since I was young. So… I would sell the company and then just live off investments. Or do something with my life I actually want to do because, as you said, I'm twenty-two. I'll get bored."

She paused in thought. "I… guess I should ask if you're prepared to sell your family's business."

"Well… here's the thing. My dad started it from the ground up, you know. But… the company is named after him. And when he got sick, he stopped having a hand in the business at all. So now, we're selling things with his name on it that he… he never even had a hand in. He doesn't even know we're selling these products. So… is it worth that much if the person who started it, who is still alive, doesn't even have a hand in making it anymore despite the fact his name is on everything?"

"It sounds like you've thought a lot about this already," Ladybug said.

"Two weeks. Non-stop."

"Then what are you looking for from me? If you've thought it out enough and it sounds like you're leaning towards a certain option."

"Validation that I'm not crazy?" he offered. "My best friend is telling me to go for it. And I think… it would just be nice to not have to grind for a company that isn't as big as it once was and will never be as big as it was again because the founder no longer has his hands in it. And I…" He sighed. "I would find something to do. Well, to be honest, it would be nice to not have to work until Butterlie and Mayura are defeated."

"Talking to the choir, Chat," Ladybug agreed.

"So… am I crazy? For selling a multi-million-dollar company and just flat out retiring? Because I hear some people who retire early feel lost or bored and I don't know what to do yet. So… I don't know. It feels surreal."

If she was being honest, she knew Chat was wealthy beforehand, but not _that_ wealthy. It was dizzying. "Well, do you want to know what I think?"

"Yes," Chat said. "Please."

"I think you should. Because it sounds like you're leaning towards this already. And I've seen the affect that running this company has taken on you these last few years. It's been rough on you. If you have the opportunity to sell it and find something better to do with your life that isn't as stressful, then go for it."

He gave a half smile. "I've been trying to hide it."

"And I know you have," she said, cradling his cheeks. "Which is what scares me. Because I think that even if I hadn't known you were doing everything to hide it, it still shows through."

That got him to cringe. "That bad?"

"The number of puns and jokes and teasing you do has really noticeably decreased over the last few years. Meaning you've either gotten stressed out so bad you're shutting down or you've matured a lot. And I refuse to think you've matured _that_ much."

"Hey!"

Ladybug chuckled but leaned closer. "So, sell the company, retire. Find something _you_ want to do. I think that would be best for you, in my opinion. Oh! And of course, marry me so that I can quit my job and I never have to be late again and don't have to worry about late night akuma attacks. I can _totally _go for the trophy wife lifestyle at this point."

She was aiming to get a laugh out of him, but instead, a dangerous spark twinkled in his eyes. "Really?"

Suddenly, she felt like she was a teen again and stumbling over her words. "I-I mean—

"You really want to marry me?"

A blush hit her cheeks. "Well… I mean… yeah, one day." _And have three kids and a hamster._

"Because I can get a ring right now."

She snorted. _He's teasing,_ she realized. She'd gotten worried there a moment because he seemed serious. "Everything's closed, dork."

"No, like, I have a ring I can get you right now."

Her expression dropped. _He's not teasing._ "You're kidding."

"No."

"I don't believe you."

His smirk only grew. "You want me to go get it?"

Her jaw hit the ground. "You're serious?"

"I'll go get it."

"Chat!"

Too late. He was gone. Getting her a ring that she'd been joking about.

Her entire posture slumped in shock. "He's serious," she said, staring to the horizon where her cat disappeared. "That stupid cat has a ring for me."

Slowly, her head started clearing and her mind started functioning again. Suddenly, she was laughing. "He has a ring for me." _He wants to marry me. That stupid cat actually wants to marry me._

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry in happiness at this point, and the pounding of her heart and butterflies in her stomach weren't helping anything.

By the time she managed to calm down, he reappeared, immediately kneeling and presenting her with a brilliant, red ruby ring. "See? I was serious."

She was speechless, staring at the ring with her jaw once again on the ground. It was a shockingly beautiful ring. Even though she was laughing two seconds ago, she was nearly crying now. "I see that," was all she managed.

"So…" he prompted, shifting a little closer to her. "Will you marry me?"

"I was kidding." But she held no strength behind those words.

"Well, maybe about the trophy wife thing," he said knowingly. "I know you well enough to know you'd hate that. But… were you really kidding about wanting to marry me?"

She paused, lip between her teeth. "No," she admitted.

"Then marry me."

Her gaze bounced between the ring and Chat for a while. "I… I want to say yes."

"But you're not ready to reveal yourself," he said, his smile fading slightly. "So, at this point, I'd just be happy with a long engagement."

"What if it's not for years? Until Butterlie and Mayura are defeated?"

His expression fell, but more out of irritation. "I've been dating you for nearly five years now. You're the only one for me. Do you really think I'll be inclined to throw away _all_ we have together just because you're not ready to reveal yourself at the moment?"

When he put it like that, she realized how stupid it sounded. She loved her partner and wanted a life with him, and clearly, he wanted a life with her.

"So, Ladybug, will you please marry me whenever you're ready to reveal your identities?"

She stared at the ring again, then at Chat. How this had become an honest to goodness marriage proposal, she didn't know. But she supposed that it was a very Chat-like proposal, all the same. "Yes."

His ears perked up with his expression as he giddily slid the ring on her finger. And just as they embraced, they heard a whooping holler from down below.

Without breaking their embrace, they glanced down below, only to see Alya with her good camera standing below them.

When they turned to each other, Ladybug was certain they wore the same horrified expression.

"That's gonna be on the Ladyblog by the end of the hour, isn't it?" Chat asked with a cringe.

Ladybug scoffed. "You're underestimating Alya. I'll bet it's already there."

* * *

**_6\. Lucky charm_**

As Marinette stared at the ring on her hand, the one Chat had given to her to propose last night, she couldn't help but be happy, even though her mind was in turmoil. After all, as wonderful as it was to be engaged to this man, it came with a new set of "what ifs" and "whens" that she could barely wrap her head around it.

He told her he'd been holding onto this ring for a while, meaning he must have been planning to propose for a while. The thought of that made her reluctant to hold back her identity any longer. He loved her; she loved him; why were they waiting? They could just get married already.

But the fear of "what if that gets used against them" still lingered in the back of her mind.

"I don't know what to do, Tikki," she told her kwami.

The little kwami sat in Marinette's cupped hands. "I know it's hard, Marinette," she assured. "Because I don't think there is a 'right answer' to this. And each side has its good and bad. Honestly, Marinette, I don't think you'll ever come to a 'one hundred percent sure' decision on this. Mostly because I know you and know you'll always wonder if you made the right choice or not."

Marinette couldn't deny that. She stared at the ring a while longer before slipping it on her finger.

It was a little big on her. Chat had been disappointed at how the ring spun around her finger. She assured him it was okay and that they'd get it resized eventually. But for now, it meant she couldn't wear it on her finger even if she wanted to. After all, the last thing she needed was someone spotting that ring (particularly Alya) and then digging into who her betrothed was. She dug a chain out of her drawer so that she could hang the ring around her neck. It was long enough for her to hide it down the front of her shirt so she'd know it was there but others wouldn't.

It would be her secret lucky charm from her supposedly unlucky partner.

Fiancé, now. He was her fiancé.

The thought made her giddy.

However, she would have to introduce him to her friends and family, then slowly pretend to build up a relationship with him like they hadn't spent years kissing in dark corners of Paris. Like he hadn't proposed yet. Like she hadn't accepted his proposal.

And how long would it be until they could finally call themselves married? Firstly, they had to defeat Butterlie and Mayura, and who knew how long that would take. After that, the shortest time they could realistically get away with fake dating was maybe just under a year. Otherwise, people would be asking if she was rushing things. And then the wedding planning and all that would take a couple more months. That is, if they didn't just elope. She never thought it would sound so tempting to forgo a wedding because all she wanted was to be with him.

That brought her up short. Really, all she wanted was to be with Chat. Not even a wedding like she'd been planning for years was tempting enough to not be with him any longer.

Which really brought up some perspective.

"I should tell him," she whispered.

Tikki looked at her with a smile. "Yeah?"

Marinette stared at the ring. "Yeah," she said. "I… I think… I want to be with him, Tikki. And… if I wait any longer… I mean, it would be fine, but—"

"But you want to be with him," Tikki finished.

"Yeah," Marinette said. "Is that bad that I'm willing to jeopardize our safety for something that selfish?"

Tikki's smile was sweet and reassuring. "Marinette, the fact that you and Chat still pursued a relationship at all despite it being dangerous didn't keep you two away. And if I'm being honest, I think it would be good for both of your mental well-beings if you were able to lean on each other all the time."

"It really would," Marinette agreed. How wonderful would it be to be able to go home after a rough akuma attack and de-stress with Chat Noir. How nice would it be to have him there to lean on at all times, not just when they were able to transform. To know he knew what she was feeling because he lived a double life right beside her.

How nice would it be to drop all secrets with the one she loved the most?

"I want to tell him," Marinette quietly reaffirmed. "But not yet. I'm going to sit on that decision a little while, and then we have to figure out how to play it up to my parents and Alya and Nino and… I'll tell him once that's figured out."

Tikki smiled. "At least you're taking a step forward. I think that's good for you."

"Thanks, Tikki. I need it."


	4. 7-8

**_7\. Bad Luck Charm_**

He was a bad luck magnet.

Looking over the Ladyblog, Adrien saw the news of Ladybug and Chat Noir's engagement was spreading like wildfire to the point that people were insisting upon throwing them a wedding.

He thought it was a joke, but the more he looked into it, the more he realized people seemed to be very serious about it.

While he was flattered and would happily be on the planning committee if Butterlie and Mayura didn't exist, he did have two—actually, it really was only dealing with Lila at this point because Mayura was MIA most of the time, which raised a whole new set of questions—villains he had to fight on a pretty regular basis. And this was only going to bring them out in full force. He would take any opportunity to catch them that he was offered, but in this case, that meant they would strike a highly populated area, AKA the wedding guests.

Meaning this whole thing had to be shut down, like, yesterday.

Adrien pulled up his app to text Ladybug, hoping she was available. _You there, bugaboo?_

It took her a moment to respond. _Lunch break's got 15 minutes. What's up, kitty? _

_You see the wedding chaos on the Ladyblog?_

_Yup,_ she answered. _It's not pretty. That will only end poorly. _

_I know. That ring's a bad luck charm. Any ideas on how to shut this chaos down?_

_My ring is not a bad luck charm!_

The picture that followed showed a selfie with the top half of her head cropped out, but clearly showed her red lips tilted up in a smile and black, fitted shirt—or it could be a dress—with her ring on a chain that rested right at her breasts.

_I have to hide it down my dress front or people will ask, but I want to wear it. It's from you._

Adrien's heart pounded in his chest, his stomach full of butterflies. Honestly, there was nothing more he wanted at the moment than to take that woman in his arms and kiss her senseless. She wore her ring in public. That gave him hope that maybe their engagement wouldn't be too long. That maybe she was considering sharing her identity with him sooner rather than later. Though he'd happily wait for her, he wanted to make her his wife already.

_That warms my heart, bug. _He typed out, not knowing what else to say.

_XOXO I love you, kitty._

_I love you more. _

_Not possible._

_Totally possible._

_Back to the wedding chaos, _she typed,_ because you aren't going to win this one, do you have any plans, or is this all on me._

_I've had that ring for three years. I win. And of course, it's not all on you. Your partner is more than happy to share the burden._

There was a long pause for her response. _Three years?_

Adrien grinned. _Yes. Do you want to know the date, because I remember it vividly._

Another pause. _I don't know why I'm surprised. This is you. You're extra._

_Because it's YOU and YOU deserve it ;D_

_How'd I fall for you?_

_Well, you came flying through the sky one day and fell on me. You tell me._

_You're such a dork. _

_YOUR dork._

_I regret accepting your proposal. _

Adrien sniggered, knowing how much she meant that. _Says the woman wearing the engagement ring I gave her on her neck._

Another silence._ Uh oh. I might have to jet early. _

_Go. I don't want to hold you up._

_Sorry, kitty._

He then got two photos in rapid succession. One of her fingers pressed to her lips, and the other of her blowing something off her hand.

He smiled. She was blowing him a kiss.

_Love you! I'll be thinking of what to do about the wedding thing when I have a spare moment._

Quickly as he could, he took two pictures making a show of catching that kiss and holding it against his heart. _Love you too. And don't worry too much about it now. We can figure something out later._

_I'd just like to nip this in the bud. _She shot back. _GTG TTYL. _

_ttyl_

Adrien set down his phone, stupid smile plastered on his face. No, it wasn't exactly a productive conversation, but it certainly lifted his spirits today to see his Ladybug. Particularly when she was sending him photos.

He reached for his phone again, opening the app just to look at the two pictures. He saved them, setting the one of her blowing a kiss towards him as his home screen wallpaper. He'd love to set it as the lock screen one, but considering no one knew about her yet, he just couldn't take the chance of someone seeing

A knock came from his door, startling him, yet he called out "come in."

He was surprised to see Marinette there. He had to do a double take, seeing her red lips and black dress that looked a little too much like his lady.

"We have a problem."

Adrien completely deflated. "Wonderful. Just the words I wanted to hear today."

"You think I wanted to tell you?" she asked, giving him a curious once over that was almost quick enough to miss.

"Probably not because it sounds like it's going to be more work for you," he said, ignoring it.

She scoffed. "You got that right. Follow me?"

He sighed, then stood. "Why not. I didn't have enough bad luck today. Let's go."

* * *

**_8\. Homework_**

"Called us in to help with homework, huh?"

Ladybug turned around to see Rena Rouge approach with Carapace not far behind.

"Yeah," Ladybug said. "A certain reporter caused us some _serious_ trouble."

Rena sniggered and tossed her hands in the air. "Guilty as charged. But in my defense, I didn't think that it would cause as big of a stir as it did. Specifically, in Paris's sudden 'let's throw a wedding for them' desire. And you know my rules—"

"If we don't want it on the Ladyblog, do it out of the suit," Ladybug said, recalling that specific conversation with Alya.

"Exactly. So, sorry if Chat's gonna propose in camera distance on the freaking Eiffel Tower."

Ladybug sighed, rubbing her eyes. "No, it's… You're right. We were stupid. Frankly, neither of us were thinking at the moment."

"So, the proposal was a spur of the moment thing?" Rena asked, looking rather excited at the prospect.

Ladybug leveled Rena with a glare. "Off-the-record?"

Standing like a soldier, Rena held up her hand. "Off-the-record, will not hit the blog."

At least Marinette could trust Alya with that. "It started as us joking around and then all of a sudden, Chat's saying things like 'yeah, well, I actually have a ring' and I was in shock and didn't believe him, and then he was all 'yeah, I'll go get it' and next thing you know… well, you were there."

Rena squealed, doing a little happy dance. "Ugh! My ship is _sailing._ I couldn't _be_ any happier unless I was getting married."

Ladybug snorted as she glanced over at Carapace's face. He shot her a wink, not knowing that she was the woman he came crawling to not two days ago _begging_ for help ring shopping.

"So, you and Chat are actually getting married?" Rena asked. "Like, soon? Or…"

Ladybug shrugged. "We don't know. We really just… don't want it to be a hazard or an event that Lila or Mayura can take advantage of. The important thing is that we shut it all down. We'll marry in private."

In that moment, Chat and Queen Bee arrived.

"About time," Carapace teased. "Thought I was gonna be the only guy here."

"Sorry for leaving you to the girls," Chat teased back, giving Carapace a fist bump. If Ladybug were being honest, as much as she loved having Chat to herself, she could tell how important it was for Chat to have a bro-friend. She bet he and Nino would get along swimmingly in real life. Heck, Chat would probably get along with Adrien, too. From the sounds of it, Chat needed as many solid friends and as much support as he could get in his life.

"So what's the big deal?" Queen Bee sassed. "You and Chat can have the wedding, we patrol it, and by the time that any serious problem arises, you're both happily married. So you may not be able to go on a honeymoon or anything, but I could help plan a getaway in or around Paris for you. Close enough, right?"

Ladybug never knew how to read Queen Bee. She had such an attitude and didn't seem to know what a filter was, yet it was clear she cared. Sometimes, Marinette wondered if she could possibly become friends with whoever Queen Bee was in real life like she was with Alya or Nino. "Yeah, but what about the people who gather for the wedding? Wouldn't it be best to just stop this so there isn't some large conglomerate of people for Butterlie to attack?"

"Who said anything about there being anyone attending that wedding other than someone to broadcast it?" Queen Bee snipped, shocking everyone in attendance. "Do you really think it's a good idea to let anyone near you when you and Chat were getting married? It's called 'a safety hazard'. You and Chat are _famous_. If there were people actually in attendance, you'd have to pull the whole police force to keep the crowd down and the crazy fans away. Puh-_lease._ That would just be a _mess._ No. It's best if you just figure out where to hold a wedding, have the Ladyblogger broadcast it because at least she knows how to be respectful of the fact you're getting married and won't be yammering or trying to swarm you the moment the wedding's over. Simple enough."

There was a shocked silence on the rooftop. If Ladybug were being honest, she wasn't exactly sure how to process this. She was expecting them to come up with reasons to _not_ have any wedding, yet…

"That's genius!" Rena cried. "And we could hide the location and everything until the last moment and not have to worry about anyone. I never would have even _thought_ of that."

"Exactly," Queen Bee said with a proud smile. "None of you know what it's like to be famous like _I_ do, so of course I'd come up with a solution."

_Ahh, there's the Queen Bee we've come to know and love._

While Rena and Queen Bee started duking it out with Carapace reluctantly getting in the middle to separate the girls, Chat sided up to Ladybug. "So, it sounds like our plan to talk people out of throwing us a wedding is a bust," he whispered.

"Queen Bee won't let that go, will she?" Ladybug said.

"From the sounds of it, Rena won't want to, either."

Ladybug hummed. "So… we're getting married, it sounds like."

He chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder while his hands fell on her hips. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing, bug. You were the one to accept that ring, after all."

"That's true," she said, shifting a half step back closer to him. Besides, it wasn't like they had to get married in real life yet. This was all a show. Make the public happy, raise morale. Have a little fun in doing it.

Chat kissed her cheek. "I think maybe we should break that up," he said, motioning toward the fight Carapace was literally in the middle of now.

"For Carapace's sake," Ladybug agreed. "Yeah, we probably should."


	5. 9-10

**_9\. A Helping Hand_**

_Guess what?_

Marinette looked down at her phone, smiling as she read Chat's message. _What?_

_I'm interviewing a man who wants to buy my company today._

_:O_

_I got a little helping hand from a friend to find said potential buyer, but things are looking really promising._

_How exciting!_ She texted back. Because it was. She was really happy for him. She could tell how the prospect of having the company being taking off his hands really took a burden off his shoulders. These last few days she'd seen him, she could tell there was an ease in his stance, a relaxed set of his shoulders, and a genuine grin on his face.

_If this goes well, I'm taking you out to dinner._ He texted.

She couldn't help but giggle. _And if it doesn't go well?_

_Then you're bringing me pastries and I'll supply the wine._

Well, that didn't seem to bad either way, if you were to ask her. Though for Chat's sake, she hoped it went smoothly.

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"Which ones?"

"That the company is being sold."

"What?"

Marinette glanced over her shoulder as two ladies from her department chatted back and forth. That's right; Adrien Agreste was selling the company. She'd heard from Nino a little while back that Adrien was fed up with his father's company and had decided it was best to sell.

Though it was undoubtably going to be stressful for everyone and she was saddened that she would never work under Gabriel, Marinette understood why. It was well known that Gabriel no longer had a hand in anything the company did anymore. He no longer did the designs or even oversee them. From what Nino had told her, the man had basically become a shell of what he once had been. He'd said Adrien had likened it to an elderly man getting dementia, which hadn't actually happened to Gabriel but something had caused the man to basically give up on life. It was a tragedy for all parties involved.

Marinette was glad for Adrien to be able to remove something he found such a burden from his shoulders. While it was sad that such a company she'd looked up to was undergoing such large changes and probably wouldn't remain _Gabriel's_ much longer, she supposed Adrien needed to do what was best for him. And that, according to Nino, was selling the company.

_I'll tell you how it went later. I have to go._

_Okay,_ Marinette said with a smile. _I wish you the best of my Ladybug Luck._

_Thanks, bugaboo XOXO _

_XOXO Love you._

_I love you, too._

Marinette put her phone aside to finish up the design she was asked to sew. She hoped Chat's deal went well. She may have started compiling a list of what desserts she could take for him, whether the deal was good or bad.

…

Adrien rode back to the office with a smile on his face. Things went _very _well with the interested buyer. After all, Gabriel's was a big name in the fashion world. It attracted a handful of interested people. He had several more meetings yet to decide who would give the best offer and who would allow most everyone to keep their jobs here. But so far, he was off to a good start.

_Bugaboo! _He texted, not being able to withhold his excitement any longer.

He didn't have to wait long. _Did it go well?_

_Really well!_

_Yay! I'm really happy for you, kitty._

_Prepare yourself,_ he warned, _because that means I'm taking you out tonight._

_? But what about identities?_

He pouted. So much for that. _Fine. I'll bring up dinner from somewhere nice._

_And I'll bring dessert,_ she responded. _Name what you want, kitty. _

His expression lit up._ Do you have time to make something for me? That would be the best._

_When you want to meet._

_Around seven? Is that okay._

_Good. That will give me just enough time to put something together as long as I get out on time. _

_If you can't don't worry about it. Whatever you can manage. _

_Thanks, kitty, but I think I'll be fine. I've been able to keep on top of my work since Lila's been quiet, so getting out on time looks like a go. :D_

Adrien grinned at that. Lila had been _shockingly_ quiet lately, particularly since the whole ordeal with the LadyNoir wedding, as it had been called, was going on. She hadn't sent out a single butterfly in two weeks now, and everyone was on edge. _Can we hope it's not tonight?_

_Don't jinx it! _she chastised. _I'll see you later, kitty. XO_

_XO, See you tonight._

When Adrien arrived back to his building, he bounced back to his office with a little spring in his step. Things were going well for him.

He clicked the elevator to go up, only for the door to open immediately, revealing Marinette.

"Hey," he greeted.

"You look happy," she commented. "Good day?"

"Fantastic," he said. "Thing are going so smoothly that I'm just waiting for the storm at this point."

"My fingers are crossed for you," she said with a smile. "But I've got to jet. I have something very important to do."

"Get done early?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

"Yeah," she said. "Thankfully, it's not busy season or anything. It means I'm able to come to work and leave when the work's done."

"Have a good evening, then," he said.

"Trust me, I will. You too, Adrien."

* * *

**_10\. Disguises_**

There was an unspoken rule that "dates" meant "wear disguises under the costume."

The tradition had started as a tease to Chat. A rather mean one, if she was being honest. It was back when they were teenagers, and he was begging her to detransform for him. One day, she did, only to disappoint him with a mask over her face and a ladybug print dress.

Since then, it had become an odd tradition of sorts, but being able to hold him freely without suits or magic getting in the way gave way to a certain intimacy that she couldn't quite describe. Even though it was a disappointment that the masks they wore didn't allow them to see the other's expression as well as their magic ones, the ability to see Chat's true eyes was nothing short of a luxury. They were so beautiful.

As eager as she was to dress up and go meet Chat, she had promised to bring dessert. Something she made herself. She hadn't been certain how much time she had to make something, but one look at the clock when she had arrived home confirmed that she had enough time to make eclairs.

She tossed a hello to her mother—because why would she live somewhere else when she could just pay rent to her parents? They were great landlords and the low rent allowed her savings to grow at a nice rate—and then immediately scampered to the kitchen to make choux pastry for the eclairs. Once those were in the oven, she made the pastry cream. When that was finished, she cleaned up the kitchen, and by the time she was done, she was able to take the eclairs out of the oven.

"Please cool quickly," she begged, going so far as to open the window to let the cool air of the evening blow in to cool them down.

By then, she rushed upstairs to get ready. She'd assemble the eclairs once she was finished. After a quick shower, she raided her closet, finding the dress she'd been working on for a while, mostly to surprise Chat with. She loved seeing him get flustered and knowing she was the one that did it to him really boosted her ego. After all, she had the most sought-after bachelor in Paris falling at her feet.

Once she was finished getting ready and certain she was going to kill her poor, unsuspecting chaton, she rushed downstairs to finish up the eclairs. Thankfully, they were all cooled and ready to be assembled.

"What are you making, Marinette?"

Marinette whipped around to see her papa standing there with a smile. "I'm going to meet a friend tonight for dinner," she said. "And he wanted me to bring a dessert I made."

"He?"

Marinette cringed. _Oops_. "Um… yeah. Uh, I'm… going to meet… one of Alya and Nino's friends because… they've been trying to set us up for a while." With that, she shot him a smile and begged he would buy it. It wasn't _too _far of a lie, after all, if she thought about it.

Her papa immediately got glassy-eyed. "My little girl is going out on a date and didn't tell me?"

_Uh-oh. _"It was a last-minute sort of thing," she said. "Sorry, I didn't say anything."

He still looked put out, but not full-on kicked puppy. "Do I get to meet him?"

"Not tonight, papa. We're meeting out."

He sighed. "Okay. I guess my daughter is all grown up and doesn't need her papa anymore."

"_Papa,_" she whined. "Don't make me feel guilty. I still have to finish the eclairs."

He looked at them, and thankfully, his expression lightened up. "Okay. Then I'll leave you to it. How late will you be out?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You'll probably be in bed."

"Okay. Then I'll wish you a good time now."

"Thanks, papa. Good night."

He kissed her forehead. "Good night."

When he left the kitchen, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Only then did she manage to quickly fill the eclairs and put a chocolate glaze on them.

One glance at the clock proved she was going to be a little late, but oh well. She was sure Chat wouldn't mind. Thankfully, she wasn't as late as she thought she'd be and arrived to their secluded meeting spot only a couple minutes past seven.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked, approaching him with pastry box in hand.

With a grin, he shook his head. "Not long."

"Good, that's a relief."

His grin was strained. "Was the dessert thing too much?"

She shook her head. "No, I just got stopped by my papa, that's all. He's upset I didn't tell him about the date. Don't worry. It's okay. He's not gonna want to kill you or anything."

"That's a relief," he said. "Bad enough you have to lie about me to him."

Ladybug chuckled. "Nah, he's scarier in another way. Like the bombarding you with questions if we're getting married and how soon and if you have a good job to support me and all that. He wants me married and to give him grandkids."

Chat's grin softened. "One day," he said, causing a warmth to bloom in her chest.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "How…" She felt speechless, even though she knew what she wanted to say. "Three? How does three sound?"

His grin fell to a look of surprise. "Three?"

Suddenly, she was desperately backtracking. "Or two. I'd really like two at least, but if that's not okay, then—"

She never finished that sentence because he swooped her up into the air and held her tight.

"Three sounds wonderful, bugaboo," he said. "I would be happy with however many kids you're willing to give me. As long as I got one, I'd be happy, but _three_ sounds _amazing_."

Her smile returned full force. "Glad to hear that, Chaton."

"What? That my fantasy is being married to you with a couple kids running around the house while we sit back and watch as retired superheroes?"

"Oh, that sounds like a really nice fantasy," she agreed with a grin.

"It is. I'm surprisingly desperate for something so benign."

"After nine years of this chaos, I think I am, too."

"At least I'm marrying you tomorrow," Chat said.

"Yeah, there's that. I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Playing up a wedding."

Chat bit his lip as he gently lowered her to her feet. "My lady… about that…"


	6. 11-12

**_11\. Vigilante_**

"What if we didn't play it up?"

He felt her go rigid under his touch. "What?"

"What if we didn't play it up?" he repeated, his heart racing. "What if it was real?"

She bit her lip. "Chat…"

"Because I love you," he said. "And I know I said I'd wait until you're ready to reveal yourself, but I've really been thinking about everything and yearning for… for us."

She was speechless, clearly in shock over his words.

But he didn't want to take them back. He couldn't. "Call me crazy," he said. "But… I really—"

A screech overhead interrupted his speech, calling their attention.

Ladybug sighed as she watched the akuma fly by. "One night," she mumbled. "I'd hoped that tonight would be quiet without us having to play vigilante."

"We had two weeks of quiet," Adrien grumbled. "However, Lila never strikes two days in a row."

"Are you saying that it bodes well for our faux wedding day?"

All the air seemed to leave his lungs. He'd been expecting that kind of answer, but it didn't hurt any less. "Yeah," he said, deflated.

He turned from her, ready to take off, only for her to stop him with a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk about it later," she said. "Right now, we have an akuma to take down. Sorry, kitty."

He flashed her a smile. "If there's a promise of later, that's good enough for me. But even if there wasn't, I know how to be professional when there's an akuma around."

"I know," she said with a proud look on her face. "One of the reasons I love you so much."

With that, she threw her yo-yo off into the distance and zoomed off into the night, leaving Chat to follow. After all, he would never let his lady down.

* * *

"Ugh!" Queen Bee grunted after Ladybug released the akuma back to the sky. "That one was awful."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Rena agreed. "I had to interrupt my date for that one."

"That bird is so lucky my date's event just finished, or else I would have murdered it on the spot," Queen Bee sassed.

Honestly, at this point, Chat felt the same way. Though, he had totally forgotten Nathaniel's art show opened tonight. He'd have to go see it soon.

"Hey," Ladybug said, coming up to his side. "I… uh… That akuma—"

"Kicked your butt?" he finished. "Are you as tired as I am?"

She sighed, exhaustion washing over her like a wave. "Yeah. And it's nearly eleven. I'm exhausted."

"Dinner's probably completely cold by now," he said. "So much for that. But anyway, I think that means you should be free to go home, my lady. We do have a big day tomorrow, after all."

"Sorry our little date was ruined, Chat," she said.

He shrugged. "Hazards of being a superhero." He shot a glance over to where the others were. Rena and Queen Bee were caught up in a conversation, but Carapace caught his eye and saluted.

"See you later, bro," he called out. "I'm headin' out to hit the sack."

"I don't blame you." Chat sent him back a salute. "See you later."

With that, Chat headed out, Ladybug following behind him.

They landed at the spot where their dinner date should have been. Instead, it was where their cold meal and a box of goodies remained.

"Here," Ladybug said, taking the bag with what was their dinner and handing him the box she brought. "I'll toss our cold dinner. Take this. I made them for you, anyway."

His heart fluttering, he took the box and opened it. "Eclairs," he observed.

"They were what I could make in a short period of time," she said. "Hope you enjoy them." She then leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

She turned to leave, but he was quick to grab her. "Hey, I want a proper goodnight kiss," he teased.

She faked exasperation to cover her amusement. "If you insist."

"I absolutely do."

She chuckled, then leaned up on her toes so that she could press a kiss to his lips.

He hummed happily, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold her there for as long as she'd allow.

Which was the length of three kisses and how long she could keep herself supported on her toes.

"Good night, mon chaton," she purred, stepping away from him.

"Wait," he said, reaching out to catch her hand before she could walk off. "One last thing before you go."

She quirked her head to the side, waiting for him to speak.

"Uh… Queen Bee, you know, is… setting up the wedding and all. And she said… she was arranging a room, but… I was kinda hoping that… that even though we won't, you know, spend a _wedding night_ together or anything, but… that you would come over to my place… and we could reveal ourselves and just… hang out and maybe actually have a warm dinner together while we get to know each other outside the mask?"

By now, his gaze was on the roof of the building, unable to look up at his lady. He felt his ears had sagged low on his head. He felt like he was asking the world of her, even though he knew it was maybe a little forward, but nothing substantial.

Her hands cupped his jaw, lifting his head so as to look at her.

And she was smiling.

"I think that would be a nice idea."

His ears stood up again with surprise. "Really?" he asked, hope blooming in his chest.

She nodded. "I… I think that… that I'm ready to share who I am. Considering that… we're getting married and all, and maybe, it's not legal, but I do want to be married to you, kitty."

That spark of hope in his chest bloomed. "Do you want to make it legal? Or is that too much to ask at this point."

She stared at him with surprise before breaking into a grin. "You think we could pull it off being legal?"

"Totally." _It wasn't like he hadn't obsessed over it for the past couple weeks. _"We've got two witnesses and an officiant. We just get their signatures, then run off, sign our names on it, and turn it in. Boom. Legal."

"You've thought a lot about this."

He just flashed her a smile that hopefully wouldn't reveal that he'd gone so far to print off the papers they needed to make it legal.

She huffed a laugh, then shook her head at him with a smile. "Okay," she said. "Okay. Let's… let's just do it."

A wave of joy flooded him, and he felt like he could burst with excitement. He couldn't help but scoop her up into his arms, scarcely caring for the box of eclairs that were getting waved around. "I'll take care of all that," he said. "Okay?"

She chuckled, clinging tightly to his shoulders. "Okay."

"Okay," he whispered, squeezing her tightly. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life.

* * *

**_12\. Tears_**

She could barely pull herself together. She was marrying Chat today. Like, she was actually, legally marrying Chat. The love of her life.

She was so happy and excited, yet the tears would not stop long enough for her to put on make-up.

"Marinette, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"I can't help it, Tikki," she said, taking the offered tissue from her kwami. "I just… I've just thought about this day for so long and-and-and—"

"Marinette," Tikki interrupted with a grin. "Take a breath."

Marinette did as told.

"I know you love Chat. So I think it's completely understandable that you're crying. You're that happy."

"I am," she said. "I really am. But the wedding is coming up, and I still have to get ready, and I can't get ready until I stop crying."

Tikki landed on Marinette's shoulder. "It's okay," Tikki assured. "It's okay. Just take a breath or two, trying to steady yourself, okay? Pick out your outfit that you're going to surprise Chat with tonight. Then you can do your hair and then your make-up last."

After taking a steadying breath, Marinette nodded. "Okay. Okay. I can do this."

Weeding through her closet, Marinette found the perfect dress to wear. Tikki assisted her in zipping up the back, and then Marinette went to work on her hair. She put in curls, letting it hang loose. Chat had commented one date night that he liked seeing her hair down as opposed to her pigtails, so she'd leave it down.

Lastly, after prepping herself not to cry, she quickly did her make-up.

"Let's go, Tikki. Spots on."

In a flash, Ladybug appeared where Marinette once stood. After a few deep breaths to steady herself, she flew from her room to La Grand Paris hotel where Queen Bee had arranged for the wedding to be held. Even the Mayor himself was getting in on the action, having agreed to officiate the wedding.

Ladybug had already established for Alya to record the whole thing, but they decided to pre-record everything so that neither Butterlie nor Mayura was tempted to ruin the ceremony with chaos, though Mayura was scarily MIA and Butterlie never sent out akumas two days in a row.

Hopefully, today wouldn't be an exception.

Ladybug arrived on the top of the building just in time to be greeted by Queen Bee holding a bouquet of flowers and a flower crown.

"About time!" she cried, shoving the bouquet at her. "Here. Take this. And then wear this." Queen Bee put the crown of flowers that looked like it should be from a photoshoot on Ladybug's head. "Now, Chat's here already, and he's two steps from passing out. Let's go!"

"Okay, okay," Ladybug said, adjusting the crown more comfortably on her head.

"Don't mess it up," Queen Bee warned. "You may not be wearing anything other than your regular outfits, which is why I have to make you look different _somehow._"

Ladybug chuckled. "Thank you for the thought."

With a proud smile, Queen Bee dragged Ladybug into the elevator to descend into the ballroom where the wedding was being held.

"Don't pass out on me. Take a breath," Queen Bee warned. "I'm not going to catch you."

Though smiling, Ladybug scoffed. "Got it."

Ladybug glanced over just in time to see Queen Bee smile. Despite her attitude, Queen Bee really wasn't all that bad.

When the elevator opened, Queen Bee quickly stepped out of the way so Chat could see his bride. Immediately, Ladybug felt her world fade to just her and Chat. She felt like she could pass out any second, and Chat didn't look like he was fairing much better.

She managed to approach him, handing the bouquet off to Queen Bee before taking Chat's hands. "You okay, kitty?" she asked on a whisper when she stood in front of him.

"Yeah," he responded, grabbing hold of her hands and squeezing tightly.

She wasn't sure she fully believed him, particularly since his eyes were glassy like he was about to start crying any moment. Yet, she was sure she wasn't much better. Even though masks stood between them at the moment, she was acutely aware of how she was getting married to the man that stood before her. And she could barely believe it. It was so exciting.

Everything was a blur. She listened to the mayor speak, she recited the vows, said "I do" when prompted, put a ring on Chat's finger, and suddenly, they were married.

They were _married_.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ladybug's heart thundered in her chest as Chat cradled her cheeks, pulling her close into a soft and sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Ladybug stared at her husband feeling giddy and light-headed.

"Run to the elevator, idiots," Queen Bee whispered to them. Chat looked sheepish but still took her hand, and they ran to the elevator. Ladybug pressed the button for the top floor, where they'd run away together.

She giggled at the thought.

"We're married," Chat said, squeezing her hand.

"We are," she said, returning the squeeze.

His smile was so warm and sweet, she could have melted under it.

The elevator doors opened to the top of the building.

"Follow me, my lady?"

"Like you have to ask."

With a grin, he ran to the edge of the roof, leaping off of it. Ladybug was quick to follow, the flower crown flying off her head. She looked back just in time for some girl by the hotel to catch it.

Ladybug let out a quiet chuckle at the girl's bemused look. She waved when the girl looked up, searching around for where the crown came from. With a bright smile, the girl waved back before putting the crown on her head. Ladybug shot her a thumbs up before turning around to see where Chat had gone off to.

He'd gained some distance between them, but it seemed like he'd paused when he realized she wasn't following. She could see his faint silhouette in the distance, all black outlined by the setting sun.

She quickly caught up with him. "Sorry, had to throw the bouquet," she said with a smirk.

With a chuckle, Chat launched up and away again.

Eventually, the landed on the fire escape of a building. Chat walked over to one of the windows that lead out to the fire escape, pushing it open before motioning to it with a bow. "After you, my lady."

"This is handy," she commented, slipping through the window. "Your access to a fire escape being hidden in a back alley like this."

"Yeah," Chat agreed, following her inside. "It was what sold me on this place as opposed to a couple others. That, and the fact it's the top floor is really convenient."

"I can see that," she said, looking around the office space that they'd landed in. She exited the room to see the large, spacious living room with a rather scenic view out the large row of windows. "And it gives a great view of the city to boot."

He nodded. "That's just a lucky bonus. I hardly need it when I'd much rather leap to the bars of the Eiffel Tower knowing you're waiting for me."

She looked away, blush rising to her cheeks. "I always like when you're there."

With a smile, he took her into his arms. She returned the gesture, wrapping her arms up over his shoulders. Before either could say a word, Chat leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. "I think this is where we reveal ourselves," he whispered. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm ready to meet the person I just married."

Ladybug bit her lip. "Before we do," she said, cupping the back of his head, her fingers woven through his blonde locks. "I just want you to know I love _you_. That I married you because I want to be with _you_ and not because of your name or the fact you have money or anything like that. I may have teased about being a trophy wife, but—"

"I know, bug," He gently cut in. "Trust me; I know. And that's just one of the many things I love about you. Actually, I find it really amusing to call you a trophy wife. I think I scored being able to marry you. I mean, obviously you're more to me than that—"

"I know," she assured, her turn to cut into his rant. "Trust me; I know."

Chat's grin was wide yet he gaze was gentle. "I think that's why we're so perfect together," he said. "Because somehow, even though we never met each other, I feel like we know each other better than anyone else."

A warmth flooded her at his words. "I feel the same way, kitty."

"So," he said. "On the count of three? We drop our transformations?"

She took a breath. "Yeah," she said, squeezing his hands tightly for reassurance. "Yeah. On the count of three."

"One… two…"

"Three."


	7. 13-14

**_13\. Hairstyles  
_**

He fully expected her to recognize him. His face was once everywhere, and he wasn't exactly _out_ of the private eye now.

But what he didn't expect was for him to recognize her.

"Marinette?"

Her face took on a pale shade, and he was ready to catch her if she passed out. "Adrien?"

His grin was strained. "Hi."

He blinked a few times before color rushed back to her face. "Hi."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "This just got awkward, didn't it?"

"You think?" she squeaked. "I just found out I've been making out with my boss in my free time. How is it not awkward?"

Silence rent the room, and her face turned a shade darker as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

That was all Adrien needed to start laughing. "Oh, Marinette," he said, slowly calming down. "You know just what to say, bugaboo."

The nickname seemed to put her the slightest bit at ease. "We just became an HR nightmare, didn't we? Isn't the rule of thumb you shouldn't date in the workplace?"

"Who says we're in the workplace?" he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggled again, the tense set of her shoulders slowly relaxing. "You're terrible," she whispered. "But I knew that already."

He shrugged.

"But I just realized something."

"What?"

She pursed her lips together. "After all this time trying to set us up together, Nino and Alya would have a field day if they ever found out we're married."

* * *

It took until they finished making dinner to hit their stride. Marinette had always felt somewhat at ease around Adrien to the point where she loved when they could unwind with online games together, but it took some time to absorb the fact he was her chaton. However, once she reconciled that in her mind…

"Adrien, I swear—"

"I'm not doing anything, Marinette."

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

She squealed as he threw soapy water from the sink at her. She glared at him, and he just returned that look with a shit-eating grin.

Quickly, she twisted the towel and smacked him. He tried to dodge but had to pull his hands out of the sink in the process, consequently dripping soapy water everywhere.

He flicked his hands at her, spraying her with bubbles and dirty dish water. She used her towel to block as much as possible before twisting it again and aiming at him. He bolted forward to the sink, which allowed her to get his arm good, but he managed to grab the spray nozzle on the sink.

It took Marinette a second to realize what he was up to.

She hurried to scamper away, trying to use the towel to block the stream, but he still got her good.

"Adrien!" she squealed, the bottom half of her dress now wet and soggy.

"Serves you right for hitting me."

"You struck first! How dare you do that to your wife. I want a divorce."

At those words, Adrien grabbed her, instantly swinging her up over his shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact her husband's hands were wet against her skin or the fact that her wet dress was likely soaking his shirt.

He then threw her back over his shoulder, her landing on the bed, still laughing as he crawled on top of her and pinned her. "Never!"

She laughed harder, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly. If this was what married life looked like, then she wouldn't trade it for anything.

They took a moment to calm down, but even when they did, they didn't move. They simply stayed wrapped up in each other.

"You don't really want a divorce, right?" Adrien quietly whispered.

She frowned. "What? No."

Under her touch, she felt his shoulders relax.

"I… I'm really glad to be married to you."

He squeezed her tighter before pulling away enough for her to see his face clearly. "I'm really glad to be married to you, too," he said. "I know that maybe this wasn't the best way to go about getting married, but honestly, I think that if anyone could get away with it, we can."

"That's an optimistic way of looking at it," she said.

He shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I somehow lucked out and married the love of my life and that I don't particularly care how that happened, only that it did."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You're such a dork."

"_Your_ dork," he clarified.

"Yeah," she said, running her hands through his hair, slowly musing Adrien's hairstyle so that it looked more akin to Chat's. She almost liked that fluffy, wild style of Chat's unkempt hair better on him. "_My_ dork."

"If you keep running your hands through my hair like that, we're not going to leave this room for a while."

She felt her face and neck and chest heat up from the implication. With a moment's thought, she figured he probably meant kisses only, but… "Well, it's our wedding night, isn't it?"

Considering the way he choked on air, it confirmed he was only teasing her. "W-what?"

She giggled, and his expression fell. "Tease," he accused.

"_Your_ tease," she said, playfully tapping his nose.

His look of anger faded away to something soft and loving as he grabbed her hand before she could pull away and kiss the tip of her finger. "_My_ tease."

She gave him a wink, and he tackled her to the bed again, holding her tightly. She settled into his embrace, happily relishing this time with her husband.

Speaking of which…

"We still have to sign the wedding papers," Marinette reminded him.

Adrien hummed. "Tomorrow. I don't particularly feel inclined to move at the moment."

That was fine by Marinette because frankly, she didn't feel inclined to move, either.

* * *

**_14\. Sick Day_**

Adrien refused to move. He was warm and comfortable and happy. Mostly because he was not alone.

He pulled his wife closer against his chest. His _wife. _It sounded so odd yet so wonderful to say. He could barely believe he was actually married. That his lady would be by his side every single day. That they would share a future together. It was a wonderful prospect.

Slowly, the events of last night came catching up to him. They'd been snuggling in bed after a play war washing the dishes. He'd tackled her to his bed when she teasingly mentioned divorcing him.

Honestly, the mere word caused him to doubt, though there was no need to worry since she'd assured him a very big way that she had no intention of divorcing him.

Yesterday, before the wedding, he figured that his lady wouldn't be comfortable with a wedding night and was fully prepared to spend the night getting to know the woman beyond the mask and likely share a good handful of kisses. But the clothes that were completely scattered across the floor were a pretty good indication that more than just kisses happened last night.

And he had no regrets about it.

His phone rang from somewhere on the floor. He grunted, ignoring it in favor of holding his still sleeping wife.

_Note to self, _he observed as the phone rang loudly through the room. _My lady sleeps through everything. _

_No wonder she was always late despite setting alarms._

The phone stopped, and Adrien smiled. He shut his eyes, intending to grab another few minutes of shut eye before his phone started ringing again.

His lady stirred. "Huh. Wha…?"

He gave her a squeeze. "Go back to sleep, love," he said, kissing her temple.

She didn't take much convincing, immediately snuggling back down into the pillow and sheets again.

Reluctantly, Adrien slid out of bed to search for his phone in his pant's pocket. "Hello?" he asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Mr. Agreste," the voice of his secretary came through the phone. "Another potential buyer called hoping to set up a meeting today."

_Nooooo,_ he mentally whined. _I'm not going _anywhere _today. _"Tell them I'm sick and schedule out a few days. Thank you."

"Oh…" his secretary answered. "Does that mean you won't be coming in today."

"Nope. Or tomorrow."

"Understood. Get well soon. I will give the buyer a call back."

"Thanks." With that, Adrien hung up the phone, set it on vibrate, and dropped it on the night stand. He then slipped back into bed and snuggled back up to his wife.

She hummed, sliding her arms around him and settled against his chest. "Mine," she mumbled.

"Yours for the next couple days, my lady," he said, settling back down on his pillow and shutting his eyes. "I'm at your service."

"My pillow," she mumbled against his chest.

He smiled. He could manage that.

They laid in bed a while longer until eventually, the light streaming through the windows woke him completely from his sleep. Marinette was still asleep, though, and he remembered her mentioning that she could sleep well into the day if given the chance. Considering their late-night akuma battle two nights ago, and their wildly emotional day involving a wedding yesterday, she was probably going to be asleep for a while yet.

Maybe making her breakfast would wake her up. At least, he was getting hungry as well as needing to use the bathroom, so as much as he loved being held by his wife, he got out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and gym shorts from his closet while he was at it.

After emerging from the bathroom, he caught sight of a groggy Marinette searching for him in bed. When she caught sight of him, she relaxed. "Hey."

"Good morning, bugaboo," he quietly greeted, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge so as to give her a good morning kiss. "Sleep well?"

With a smile, she nodded. "I like your bed."

"_Our_ bed, now," he corrected with a giddy grin.

"And I like you as a pillow," she shyly added, biting her lip as she settled back down in the sheets and pillows.

"I'm happy to serve as one," he said. "Are you hungry? I was just about to make breakfast."

"Yeah," she said. "Do you want me to help?"

"No," he dismissed with a grin. "I'm more than happy to serve my wife this morning."

Her grin widened. "Okay."

He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple before heading to the kitchen to make something for her. He'd been practicing his crepes for the past week and was more than excited to finally be able to show them off to her.

The batter was easy enough to throw together, but he made a couple failed crepes before the third one came out nicely. He grinned at his success.

In between the cooking of crepes, he sliced some strawberries for filling and whipped some cream for the filling. By the time he assembled a couple for him and his wife, Marinette emerged from the bedroom

Wearing his button-up shirt.

His heart was _not_ behaving.

She gave a sheepish smile, making her look utterly adorable in the oversized shirt. "Hey."

"You look ravishing."

That… was _not_ what he planned to say. Didn't make it any less true, but still.

She blushed. "Um… thanks?"

He glanced at the plates in his hands. "Crepes?"

Her eyes widened. "Wow. What a treat."

He pretended like that compliment didn't go straight to his head. "Only the best for my wife."

She giggled, walking up to take a seat beside him at the table. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," he warmly replied, earning him a kiss.

He could really get used to this.

"So," Marinette began, tentatively picking at the crepe. "I… got a text from my mom this morning. Asking where I was and why I didn't come home last night."

Adrien's gut sank. "You didn't tell them."

"No," she whined, setting her fork down. "I didn't know how to approach it. I mean, what was I going to say? 'Hey mom and dad. I'm getting married to my partner that you didn't know I was dating for years. Oh, what partner you ask? Well, I'm Ladybug and I'm marrying Chat Noir. No, I don't know who he is, but I'll figure it out soon enough.'" With a groan, she dropped her face into her hands. "I'm a terrible daughter."

Unsure of how else to respond, Adrien reached out to pull his wife into a hug, but she came into his lap fairly willingly, allowing him to hold her tightly, rubbing her back in reassurance. "Marinette," he began. "I wish I could help you, but I don't really know what to do in this sort of situation."

"I know," she whined. "It's my own fault. I got myself into this situation and I don't expect you to be the one to pull me out."

"Hey," he said. "That's not what I meant. I mean that while I don't know what would be the best way to approach it—you know my parent situation—I'll be there to help you out in _any_ way you need me to. You don't have to face it alone. That's what the rings on our hands mean."

He reached for her left hand with his, awkwardly showing off both their rings. "It means I'll be here for you, to support you in the entirety of your life, and you do the same for me."

She turned to meet his gaze, but before he could flash her a smile, she took his cheeks in her hands, gently pulling him down to meet her for a kiss. "Thank you, kitty."

His grip on her waist tightened as he reached up to cradle her head with his free hand. "For you, my lady, anything."


	8. 15-16

**_15\. Animal Instincts _**

It had been a week since she married Adrien, and while she certainly didn't regret marrying him, she was having regrets about not telling her parents. She'd already lied and said she spent the night at a friend's house when she'd actually had spent the night in the arms of her husband. She'd also taken to hiding her rings on a chain for the time being until she could think of a good excuse to tell her parents.

_Ding!_

She instantly reached for her phone to check her messages, only to see one from Adrien. Her spirits lifted.

_Morning, my love! I missed you last night. Hopefully, you'll be able to sneak out tonight and meet me. We may have just married, but home is no longer home without you there. You've ruined me XOXO_

She blushed at the thought. Honestly, she knew spending the night at her parents was a good way to appease them, and she had planned to tell them last night, but it hadn't happened. She had crashed in her bed there instead of traveling to her husband's house, mostly because she was worried her parents might wake her up in the morning again and she wanted to avoid another catastrophe.

_ I'm going to be late to work today. Meeting with another potential buyer. Do you want me to bring you lunch when I come?_

She grinned. _From where?_

_Anywhere your heart desires_

Marinette bit her lip._ Surprise me. _

_;) XO See you at lunch._

With a grin on her face at the prospect of a nice lunch with her husband, she dove into her work for the day, easily checking off task after task for the morning.

Lunch time came around, and she was eagerly waiting for Adrien to calll her up to meet him or at least say he was here. Instead, there was a rather nasty surprise that came her way.

One in the form of Lila Rossi.

She was dressed head to toe in designer clothes, but that was to be expected. The hem of her body-hugging dress only went halfway down her thighs, her heels so were high that Marinette couldn't imagine walking in them, and she wore that ever-present, self-satisfied smirk on her face.

And the butterfly miraculous was pinned to a choker on her neck.

Suddenly, Lila froze in the hallway. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" she cried in disbelief, removing her sunglasses from her eyes to see clearly.

Marinette put on her best smile. "Lila Rossi. Fancy seeing you here."

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," Lila said with a fake smile. "I heard Adrien was selling the company, and I couldn't help but want to set up a meeting with him since I was in the area. So, I thought I'd drop by his office and schedule something. We're friends, you know, so I'm sure he'll get me in."

Marinette forced her smile to remain. She knew full well that Adrien was _not_ friends with Lila. She remembered telling Chat about Lila back before they revealed their identities, and he'd told her that they'd met at a party once and he hated every moment of it. He hated Lila even more when Ladybug had told him Lila was her bully all throughout school. "I didn't know that. He's never mentioned you."

In that split moment, she realized her mistake. Lila's smile grew the slightest bit strained. "Oh? Well, I'm sure that he has no reason to mention me to his employees."

Marinette's smile was tight. "It was nice seeing you," was all she said as she walked off.

Lila returned a smile. "You, too."

With that, she hurried off towards the bathroom, hoping to escape Lila.

It was a vain effort, but at least she got to relive herself before Lila appeared.

"You know," Lila said, glaring Marinette down. "CEOs usually don't have a reason to talk to little people like _you._ You are a design assistant, right?"

How she'd learned that, Marinette didn't know, nor did she care. It wasn't important. What _was _important was how Lila was trapping Marinette in the bathroom just like she always had back in school. "We met outside of work."

Lila scoffed. "How? Like you two remotely cross social circles. Unless…" Lila gasped, scandalized. "He paid you to be his escort for an evening."

Marinette scoffed. Lila hadn't changed, saying nasty things like that to try to break Marinette down. "Our friends are dating," was all she said. "We met each other through them."

Lila frowned. "And he entertains you? Wow, what a kind man, to entertain you out of pity and politeness—"

"Oh, stop it," Marinette snipped, not allowing Lila to continue demeaning her. "We get along plenty well." _So well that he married me last week._

"I don't see how," Lila said. "You two are in completely different worlds. He's a high class business man while you… oh, poor thing. You haven't changed at all since school. Shame."

Marinette didn't respond. Lila just wanted to get a ruse out of her. "What do you want, Lila? To bully me again? For what reason? Because you need a 'self-confidence boost' by knocking me down?"

Lila's eyes got cold. "You always were too nosy for your own good," she said. "And so harsh. But I'll be nice and spell everything out for you. You stay away from Adrien, and there will be no trouble."

"No promises," Marinette sassed back. "What are you going to do about it?"

For a split-second, Marinette saw surprise flash in Lila's eyes. "What do you have to gain from being near Adrien?"

"What are _you_ trying to gain by keeping me from him?"

Lila's eyes widened in shock. Which wasn't surprising to Marinette; she could barely believe the words coming from her mouth, either. For the sake of not causing a racket, Marinette had kept quiet about Lila during school. It just was more of a hassle to fight her. Now, there was no reason to _not_ stand up for herself. Particularly when her husband was involved.

Lila smirked. "You don't want me near him, do you?"

Marinette shrugged, not denying nor confirming it.

"Why? I just want to do business with him. Why would you be opposed to that. Unless… you're opposed to me being near him for other reasons."

"I just don't want you pushing me around anymore, Lila," Marinette said, not lying about that. "I'm not going to fall for any of your dirty tricks."

"But you shouldn't be bothered about me being near him unless _you_ had a thing for him."

_I have more than just a _thing_ for him. _Marinette mentally sassed.

"But… that's just so _sad,_" Lila continued. "I mean…look at you. What do you have to offer a man like him? He's selling a company, meaning he'll want connections for a new line of work. Something I can give him that you can't. And even if he wouldn't care for that, what would you be to him? A wife? You're not exactly built to impress, honey," Lila purred, by running her hands down her sides. "That little ruffled neckline isn't hiding the fact you've got a small chest, and that pencil skirt proves you don't have hips. And then when you look in a mirror, it's not like you have the finest face around. Not like mine. You don't have much to offer in that department, now, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Lila," Marinette snipped. She knew they were lies, yet they stung all the same. "I really don't have time to continue listening to you yammer on about superficial crap." And with that, Marinette found the courage to push past Lila and march out of the bathroom.

She felt proud of herself for being so assertive, considering she'd never stood up to Lila like that before. It was a big step forward to being an adult, and she couldn't help but be proud of herself.

When she returned to her workstation, she checked her phone, happy to see that Adrien left her a text saying he was in his office with food waiting for her. She quickly shot him off a text _I'll be there soon, but Lila is supposedly on her way up._

_Lila?_

_Lila Rossi. We crossed paths in the hallway. I don't want to run into her again. _

There was a short pause. _New plan. I don't wanna be here. Meet you at our favorite spot on the roof?_

_You got it. _

Marinette slipped away back into the bathroom, where she doublechecked that no one was there before transforming and slipping out of the window there.

She rushed to the meeting spot, Chat arriving a few moments after her.

"Well," he purred out, smug smile on his face as she marched up to him. "Fancy seeing you he—"

Before he could finish that sentence, she shoved him back against the chimney and kissed him, hard. She couldn't help it, not when the sight of him brought all of Lila's lies flooding back into her head. It didn't take him long to respond, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

When she pulled away, he was left panting. "Wow; what a hello."

"Mine," she growled, her hold in his collar tightening.

"Me-_ow,_" he purred. "What brought _that_ on, bugaboo."

She grunted. "Nothing."

"Yeah. I believe that," he sarcastically countered.

She sighed, knowing that wouldn't get past him. "Lila."

He hummed. "That I believe. What about her?"

"She just… _gah!_" She spun away from him, tossing her hands in the air before pacing the rooftop they were on. "She's just so… so… _arrogant_ and such a _hussy_ and manipulative and just a… a… a…_ a bitch!_"

Chat Noir came up behind her, catching hold of her. "Take a breath, bug."

She did and then took another before leaning back into her partner's arms. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know I shouldn't let her get the better of me, but… I don't know. She still does. She basically told me she wants to seduce you and that I don't have a chance to seduce any guy because I don't have the body for it and that I looked like I hadn't changed since school. It's stupid; I know. But it still hurt."

Chat chuckled, clinging to her tighter. "That's right; she's lying. You seduced me so hard, I put a ring on it."

Her heart did a skip at his words, ones spoken with a hint of teasing yet an undertone of sincerity.

"In fact…" He spun her around and gave her a once over. "If I'm being honest, bugaboo, do you know what my animal instincts are telling me right now just from a single glance at you?"

She felt herself blush at the gleam in his eye. "W-what?" she asked, her voice surprisingly weak.

In a flash, he grabbed her by the thighs, hoisting her up to his hips and shoving her up against the chimney. She gasped partly out of the shock and partly out of what the possessive hold was doing to her. "They're telling me that I should ravage you."

Her blush could not get any deeper. "_Chat…_"

"What of it?" he asked, teasing smile on his face. "Does my wife have a problem with that?"

"Only in public," she said.

He hummed. "Then I think I should take you home and spend my lunch time proving to you that Lila is a liar and that your body is all sorts of sexy to me."

Though embarrassing, she couldn't help but smile as she took his cheeks in her hands. "Thank you, chaton, for that wonderful confidence boost."

"I'm partially not kidding," he said with a smirk. "But honestly, I never want you to feel like you're not beautiful. Because I find you so _extremely_ attractive in so many ways that the cat inside of me is _struggling_ right now that I'm not letting him out."

"Oh? Would I be in danger if you did?" she teased, leaning her forehead against his.

"Well… you said not in public. So… yes."

She giggled nervously. "Are you saying you'd like me to come home tonight so I can tame that cat for you?"

It was his turn to get flustered at her words, and she loved the tinge of pink that dusted his cheeks. "I'd really like to see my wife, tonight," he answered. "And if she wants to tame that cat, then I will have no complaints."

"Then we'll see what I can manage tonight."

"It's a date."

* * *

**_16\. Akuma_**

The akuma came in the middle of their lunch break, and considering how easy it was to defeat, Lila must have been rash in choosing it.

Meaning, she was upset over something.

"I wonder if I really ticked her off," Ladybug said, sending the purified akuma back into the air.

"No, it was likely me," Chat admitted. "I told my secretary to have her schedule a formal appointment. If she was insinuating that she wanted me—specifically to seduce me, considering her comments to you—then she must have been mad that I was so unwilling to see her."

Ladybug paused in thought. It was possible and believable that that was the case. Lila usually didn't react well when something didn't go her way.

But… now was their chance. "Adrien, I want you to see her."

"What?" he asked, eyes blown wide with shock.

Marinette nodded. "Just today, I saw the miraculous pin on her choker."

"And you didn't think you should _tell_ me that?" Chat questioned.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was caught up in… other things."

A slight blush colored Chat's cheeks. "Fair enough."

"So, I think that knowing she's wearing it, you should to what you can to get close to her, then maybe that would give you a chance to take the miraculous from her."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chat said, holding up a finger. "Are you, my _wife,_ suggesting that I charm her into giving it up?"

"Basically," Ladybug said with a smile.

Chat looked confused. "And you're okay with this plan?"

"Well… _no,_ I don't particularly _like_ it, but I like having to fight her on a regular basis even less. And if this is the only chance we get to stop her, then we have to take it."

Chat looked pensive. "I mean… I hate to say that your plan is a good one, no matter how miserable I'm going to be."

"I'm sorry for even suggesting it," Ladybug said.

"And you're _sure_ you're okay with your _husband_ flirting with Lila?"

Her brows knit together as she bit her lip. "I don't like it. Not one bit. But I trust you." She stepped forward to take his cheeks in her hands, pulling him close so their foreheads were touching. "I fully trust you with this mission. I know you're mine and Lila won't get you. And I know this is one of the best chances we have right now of getting that miraculous back. If you flirting with her for the moment means we get to retire from the superhero business and actually, honestly settle down together, then I will take that chance."

His hands moved off her hips, but only so he could wrap his arms around her in a firm embrace. "Then I'll do it. And I won't like it, but you make a tempting offer with the potential of a villain-free future if we succeed."

Ladybug smiled then pulled him down into a kiss. She intended it to be firm, but her husband took it a step further, tilting her back and making out with her like his life depended on it.

"I can't let my wife forget who's important here," he whispered in her ear. "If I'm going to pretend to flirt with another woman, I have to make sure my wife realizes that said woman will _never_ be able to compete with her."

Her heart pounding and tears welling up in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. "I'm so lucky to have you as my husband."


	9. 17-18

**_17\. Oblivio_**

Adrien really wanted to forget this day ever happened.

His secretary had set up a meeting with Lila about her buying the company. Throughout the entire thing, she'd made subtle pass after subtle pass at him. He did everything he could to encourage her with sly looks and smiles, as well as allowing her to rub her foot on his calf under the table.

He hated it, but he was able to set up a lunch with Lila later this week to continue this ruse.

He tried to imagine how life would drastically change after they retrieved the butterfly miraculous. How they would be so close to retiring as superheroes, meaning life could return to normal. Though, Adrien had to admit that after nine years of this, he wasn't sure what "normal" looked like any more. In his mind, at least, normal looked like a two-week vacation sans any form of communication as far away from civilization as possible that would serve as not only one heck of a honeymoon but as a celebration for retiring and to make up for every other trip and vacation they missed while fighting Hawkmoth, Mayura, and Butterlie.

After that, he and Marinette would come home and start on building a family. Raising three kids sounded like a piece of cake compared to playing superhero. It also sounded really nice and normal and simple.

But for now, Adrien was seriously considering a couple glasses of wine and a hot bath.

And a profuse apology to his wife for flirting with Lila even though it was Marinette's idea in the first place.

He tossed open the door to see Marinette sitting on the couch, curled up into a ball with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Uh-oh.

"What's wrong, bugaboo?" he asked, mentally upping the glasses of wine from two to three.

When he got closer, he could see her eyes were red and puffy. "Um… my mom… she caught sight of my wedding rings this morning."

He sighed, collapsing on the couch next to her and pulling her into his lap. She came with no resistance.

"And," she continued, resting her head on his chest, "and she just… she didn't say anything, but I knew that look on her face said she was confused and hurt and so I said I would explain everything tonight."

"So, we're going to your parents tonight to clear everything up?" he finished.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm mentally preparing for revealing myself to them."

His eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "I… I've been talking with Tikki. And I don't like it, but on the other hand, Tikki has a point."

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Tikki said, appearing before them. "And I understand your reservations. I don't exactly like it, either. But at the same point, this has been putting a rift between you and your parents for years, first with school and all the tardies and unexplained absences. Do you remember when they grounded you?"

Marinette sighed. "Three times."

"Exactly. And now, this is the final straw for them. I see how much it burdens you, and I just don't want you to be burdened any longer."

With a sigh, Adrien gave his wife a reassuring squeeze. "Honestly, I think Tikki makes a good point. I still remember the few times you came to me back when we were still in school, and you were in tears because you hated lying to your parents. As hard as it is, I think that it would be best for you to come completely clean."

Marinette whined. "I know. I know it's the best option. I still don't like it. I still don't want to do it. I kinda just want to forget this day ever happened."

"You aren't the only one, bug," Adrien added in. "I had the meeting with Lila today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How'd it go?"

"She's a master in the subtle art of flirting, and I seriously don't know how I managed to keep a straight face while she was practically petting my leg with her foot."

Marinette cringed. "Sorry for making you do this."

"I'm just waiting for the second her guard goes down and I'm able to snag the butterfly miraculous off her neck. I have to play my cards right or else things are going to get ugly."

"Ugh, that's another day I'd like to forget," Marinette grumbled.

"You mean the first time we thought we had her cornered but she slipped out of our grasp, only to detransform and run crying to her security guards who consequently tried to shoot us because she was crying harassment?"

"Alya had to do _so _much damage control that I'm certain I'll be paying her off for life."

"I remember that. Vividly."

"I'd say break out the wine, but we have to get to my parents' house because I promised we'd meet them for dinner."

Adrien sighed. "Okay. Here's the plan. We go have dinner with your parents and hope it all goes smoothly knowing that no matter what happens, we come home, pop open a bottle of wine, and take a nice, hot bath together."

"Ooh," Marinette cooed, smile growing on her face. "I like the way you think, kitty."

* * *

**_18\. A Ticking Clock_**

When Marinette had married Adrien, she knew that it was only a matter of time before her parents would find out. She'd been trying to cheat that ticking clock as much as she could by putting off the inevitable conversation. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep it secret as long as she would have wanted to. And now she was having to face the music.

And it was not fun to listen to.

Her husband parked in front of the bakery, and Marinette's nervousness doubled. She felt like she was drowning and there was no hope for her.

Adrien reached over the center console to grab her hand. "We're gonna get through this."

Marinette took a breath before clinging to Adrien's hand. "Thank you for being here with me."

"I'll always be by your side, bugaboo," he assured, his warm grin steadying her.

After taking another breath, Marinette let his hand go. "Let's do this."

Together, they marched to the entrance to the house, and Marinette unlocked the door to open it. "Maman!" she cried. "Papa! I'm home."

Marinette led Adrien up the stairs to the kitchen, where her parents were waiting for her. "Welcome home," her mother said, her smile clearly strained at the sight of Adrien.

Marinette took a fortifying breath. "I know I said I would talk about the rings on my hand when I got home," she began.

Her parents glanced at Adrien, clearly putting things together.

"This is Adrien Agreste," she explained. "My husband."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Adrien greeted.

Marinette's papa extended his hand with a smile. "Nice meeting you, Adrien. I'm Tom, and this is my wife, Sabine."

Adrien took his hand to shake.

"Can we sit down?" Marinette asked. "Because I'd like to explain everything to you."

Her parents nodded, guiding them over to the dinner table.

When they sat down, Adrien slid his hand into hers, squeezing in reassurance.

Marinette needed all of that she could get. "I think the easiest way to start explaining everything is just admit… I'm Ladybug."

The silence that captivated the room was deafening.

"I'm sorry," she continued, tears already starting to form in her eyes as her parents stared at her with wide eyes and slack jaws. She brushed her hair behind her ears to show off her earrings. "I'm really, _really_ sorry for keeping it from you for so long. It was because I didn't want to put you in danger or have you worry about me, but now, I have to let you know because it's just not fair to keep that secret from you anymore because I don't want it to strain our relationship like it did back in school when you were mad at me for skipping school to be Ladybug, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't even though I wanted to and so I'm so so so sorry for lying to you all this time."

Her maman had her hands over her mouth, still clearly in shock while her father rubbed his wife's back soothingly. "Marinette…"

The tears came out. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was married. It wasn't exactly planned, but I realized I didn't want to _not_ be married to him because I've been dating Chat since I was seventeen."

Papa looked to Adrien. "So, I'm guessing that makes you Chat Noir."

"Yes," Adrien confirmed, showing off his ring. "But I'm also—"

"Her boss," Maman said. "Yes, I realized that. She's talked about you for some time. I'm assuming you two have known who each other were for a while, then."

"Actually, we only just recently revealed ourselves to each other with this whole wedding business," Adrien admitted. "When I proposed to La—your daughter, we didn't know, and I had hopes that she'd reveal herself then, but really, I was prepared for a long engagement if she wasn't ready. Like she said, we've been dating since we were seventeen, and after being partners for nine years, I knew I wanted to marry her. I hadn't expected our engagement to blow up and cause an uproar among our fans, though."

Silently, her parents nodded, clearly trying to process everything.

"I'm sorry," Marinette repeated again. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you anything. I just… I didn't know _how._"

Papa rubbed his chin. "I guess that explains the absences in school," he said. "And a lot of other things, to be honest."

Maman nodded. "I'm not sure if it's better than what we thought you were going to tell us or not."

Marinette frowned. "What you thought I was going to tell you?"

Her parents looked at each other. "Well," Maman admitted. "We thought you were going to tell us that you got married because you were pregnant."

Instantly, Marinette's cheeks turned red. "_Maman_."

"We're sorry, honey," Papa said. "But we didn't know what to think. We didn't even know you were serious with anyone, and suddenly, you're wearing wedding rings? We thought we missed something."

Marinette bowed her head in shame. She supposed she could see how her parents could come to that conclusion. "I'm sorry for making you think that way," she said. "Really, I am. It wasn't my intention to make you worry or anything. I'm really, really sorry."

With a soft smile, Maman reached across the table to take hold of Marinette's hand. "It's… going to take some time to absorb," Maman began. "But, I understand why you didn't want us to know. We're sorry if we did anything that made you think you couldn't trust us enough to tell us."

Marinette's heart stopped short. "No!" she cried, letting go of Adrien's hand to grab Maman's tightly. "No, you have been nothing but supportive to me. Even when I was in school and my grades dropped and I was missing classes left and right, you two were always there and open, and it _killed_ me to keep it a secret from you. I didn't want to. It was a safety precaution. I'm sorry I hurt you, anyway. I never wanted to do that."

Papa reached over to put his hands over Marinette's and Maman's. "We love you, Marinette. And like your maman said, it's going to take some time to get used to. But, you are our daughter, and to learn you're Ladybug and what you've done over the years and knowing what you're capable of… we're really proud of you."

Those words hit her hard, making it suddenly very hard to breathe as tears began pouring from her eyes. "You are the best parents ever," she said through the tears.

Maman was crying, too. "I guess my biggest issue now is that I have to worry about you whenever I see Ladybug fighting in the news."

"Don't worry, Sabine," Adrien cut in. "That's my job. Your daughter is very precious to me, and you have my word that I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

Papa reached out to place a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "We know. We've watched enough battles over the years to see that with our own eyes. I owe you a big thank you for what you do to protect her. Particularly with some of the hits we've seen you take, son."

"Your daughter always fixes me up with that miraculous cure. I've got her back, and she has mine."

Adrien's eyes locked on Marinette's, and she reached over to loop her arms around his.

"To know my daughter married a man like you is what every dad wants to see," Papa continued. "So, welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, sir," Adrien said. "I really appreciate it."

"Do your parents know, Adrien?" Sabine asked.

Marinette then tightened her grip on her husband's arm. "No," he said. "And they never will. My mom passed when I was thirteen, and my dad… his health has declined over the past couple years, and he still thinks I'm eighteen. If I tell him, he'll probably yell at me for being too young and then completely forget by the next day."

Her parent's expressions were pitying. "Oh, dear," Maman said, reaching out to take Adrien's hand. "We're so sorry."

He gave them a smile. "Besides the miraculous team being supportive, Marinette is the most family I've had in a long time," he said. "Forgive me for being so desperate to take her from you."

"We can't blame you for that," Papa said.

"We would understand even without that story," Maman added. "Ladybug and Chat Noir always seemed very close. Watching their—well… _your_ wedding felt very genuine."

"It was," Adrien said, a light blush on his cheeks. "I've had a crush on your daughter since we met, and it was really hard not to fall in love with her."

Marinette felt her own cheeks heat up.

"Well, you're part of our family, now," Sabine said. "We're happy to have you."

Adrien's smile was a little warbly. "Thank you."

Tom patted Adrien's shoulder. "Well, with that all being said, I think we should break into dinner and spend the night getting to know our new son-in-law."

To Marinette, that sounded like a really good plan.

* * *

"You'll come back for dinners often now, right?" Sabine asked as they were leaving.

Currently, Tom was helping Marinette pack up a chunk of her things into Adrien's car. She'd been slowly bringing over clothes and necessities over the past week, but now, with everything out in the open, there was no reason for Marinette to not start bringing all her stuff over.

"Of course," Adrien said. "I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do considering how out of order we did everything."

"Well, it could have been a worse scenario. This one, though going to take some time to absorb, is one of the easier realities to accept."

"Considering that you've been told your daughter is a superhero and just married her partner yet kept it from you for about a week and a half, the fact you're able to accept that at all is surprising."

Sabine chuckled. "Well, all things considered, it's understandable to believe. Better than thinking she was dating some man that knocked her up then decided to elope out of fear of judgement. Speaking of which, on the subject of kids, I'm assuming you two will try to avoid it until you're able to actually settle down?"

Adrien nodded. "The last thing we need is to bring a baby into this mess right now. Actually, the last thing _I _need is to try to keep a pregnant Marinette away from the akuma fights."

Sabine hummed, nodding in agreement. "That would be a wise course of action, then. For your sake, I hope that you're able to take Hawkmoth down soon."

"Actually," Adrien whispered. "We may have an opportunity here soon."

"Then our fingers are crossed for you," Sabine said with a smile.

Marinette and Tom emerged from the house with two boxes of clothes and things that they put in the back of Adrien's car.

"That's all that will fit for now," Marinette said, shutting the door. "We should head out, now. We've both had a long day."

"Come back for another dinner, soon," Tom said, taking his daughter into a hug.

"Don't leave me out," Sabine teased, slipping under her husband's arms.

"Come here, Adrien," Tom called, beckoning him closer.

Adrien would not turn down the chance to be in a family hug, having fully forgotten what those were like. Tom's strong arm around his shoulders meant more than words could describe.

"You take care of my daughter now, understood."

"Yes, sir," Adrien said, grin on his face.

"Good." Tom and Sabine then stepped away. "Have a good night, you two."

"Thanks, Papa and Maman. You, too."

With one last round of waves, Adrien and Marinette got into the car and drove off into the night.

"That went surprisingly well," Adrien said, reaching over to slid his hand into Marinette's.

"It really did. That was a best case scenario."

"Your parents are awesome, by the way," he said. "No wonder you're so amazing."

She giggled. "They really like you, too."

"I'm glad. Last thing I want to do is tick off your dad."

"Nah. That's not gonna happen. You have other things to worry about."

His brow furrowed. "Like?"

"Like them trying to adopt you."

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, I'd be plenty okay with that."


	10. 19-20

**_19\. Identity reveal_**

Things had changed ever since Marinette told her parents. Sure, she was home more often, but Adrien could see the weight that had been lifted off her shoulders. She was back to being her confident Ladybug self.

Which he found incredibly attractive.

They'd battled a rough akuma that afternoon. Marinette's designer boss had been fuming over something petty, according to Marinette, and proceeded to destroy the whole building. That was an hour-long battle, even with Carapace and Queen Bee appearing. Having Rena would have been helpful, but according to Ladybug, Rena was in a meeting that she wouldn't be able to escape from.

"You okay?" his lady asked, sauntering up to where he was lounging on the couch.

He snapped form his reverie. "No, because you know that the sight of you in my shirts does things to me."

She chuckled before crawling on top of him, laying on his chest. "You can take it off of me, it if you'd like. Might make things easier on you."

_Not really. Quite the opposite, actually. _ "Tempting, bug. _Very_ tempting."

"Kitty took a big blow for me. He deserves a little reward."

He smirked. "Man, if this becomes a habit, I'll be _looking_ for big blows to take."

She chuckled, but he could tell it was strained. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked, rising up on her elbows. "Because that was a really big blow you too. You scared me when you weren't responsive."

He sighed, rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs. "I'm fine, bug. Your cure fixed me right up. I'll probably be sore tomorrow, but no blood or cuts."

"Okay. As long as you're okay, that's good."

"I'm okay, thanks to you."

"Then good."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, giving her a squeeze before leaning up to kiss her forehead. "Good," he said, smile growing on his face. "Now, we can talk about more important things."

Her brow furrowed, and a cute pout tugged at her lips. "What's more important than you getting hurt in a fight?"

"How dangerous it is that you wear my button-down shirts."

"Really?" she challenged, amused.

"Yes," he said. "It should be illegal."

"I already told you that you can take it off of me."

"I didn't realize that was an order."

"It was a suggestion if you don't' like the sight of me in them."

"It shows of those tones legs of yours," he said, reaching down to pat one of her thighs. "And you rarely button them up all the way."

"They never stay buttoned, so what's the point."

He growled, giving into the temptation to kiss this woman senseless.

She giggled, taking his cheeks in her hands and angling him against her again and again.

After one particularly needy kiss, Adrien was reaching up to the buttons on her shirt, fully intending to take it to the bedroom.

Err… maybe they wouldn't make it to the bedroom, but the intent was just the same.

"Holy shit."

Adrien and Marinette practically leapt apart, turning to the voice of Nino.

Adrien blinked. Nino was in his apartment. With Alya.

He felt the blood drain from his face. He'd forgotten to get his apartment key from Nino when he got married.

"Dude," Nino said, finally getting the sense to turn away. "I know I was trying to set you up with her, but not for _that_ reason."

"Relax, we're married."

The second those words fell from his lips, Adrien regretted it. Marinette was glaring at him. Alya's jaw was on the floor. And Nino was slowly turning back around. "Say _what now_?"

Marinette sighed. "We'll explain everything, but can we get dressed first?"

* * *

Marinette was mortified. Her best friend had just witnessed her starting to get hot and heavy with her husband. And now, Alya was looking rather pissed.

Which, was understandable. Marinette would probably be, too, if the roles were reversed.

In order to look somewhat presentable for their unexpected company, Marinette had thrown on some sweatpants and buttoned up the shirt she was in while Adrien had tossed on a t-shirt.

"So," Alya began once they'd all gathered at the table. "You're married."

"Yup," Marinette sheepishly confirmed.

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

"Not really?" Marinette answered with a forced grin and a shrug.

"And when did all this happen?" Alya demanded. "We've been trying to set you up for _months._ Have you been dating all this time?"

"Well—"

"And you know, I'm really hurt. Remember when you swore to me that I'd be your maid of honor."

"Honestly, dude," Nino added. "Like, I don't mean to get all mad at you, but I'm your bro. I woulda thought you'da told me, ya know?"

"Sorry, bro," Adrien answered. "But… things really happened pretty quickly—"

"No kidding," Alya deadpanned. "And you didn't think to either tell us or, you know, maybe invite us to the wedding."

Marinette bit her lip in deliberation. "I mean…" She glanced at her husband, who was looking at her. A look of understanding passed between them, one he confirmed by reaching under the table to rest a hand on her thigh. Honestly, she could scarcely believe she was considering it, but things were all falling apart and Marinette could only hope she wouldn't regret this. "I mean, technically, you were there."

Alya's brow quirked. "What?"

"Well," Adrien said. "You were filming our wedding, Alya. To put up on the Ladyblog."

It took a moment, but understanding dawned on Alya's face. "Nooooo."

Marinette shrugged. "Surprise?"

"Nah-uh."

"Yup."

"You… and you…"

Marinette showed Alya her earrings while Chat showed them his ring.

"Dude!" Nino cried. "Seriously?!"

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Well, since I know who you two are," Marinette began. "I think it's only fair to tell Adrien."

Adrien glanced over at her. "Tell me what?"

Alya pulled the necklace from her shirt front while Nino showed off the bracelet on his arm. "No wonder we got along so well, dude!"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

"Nah, bro! I'm serious."

"Ha!" The two men clapped hands. "You really are my best bro."

"Seriously."

"Well, while those two have their bromance moment," Alya said. "I can't believe it was you!"

Marinette shrugged. "Sorry. I had to keep it secret."

"No, we understand," Alya assured. "After all, wasn't it after Nino and I got akumatized on accident because we knew each other's identities that you said that was the reason you needed to keep things secret."

"Exactly."

"We get it. I can't be too mad. I'm still a _little _salty over not knowing that it was your wedding, though."

"Sorry," Marinette repeated with a shrug.

"Tell you what," Nino said. "We'll totally forgive you if we get to know who the last member of our little group is."

Alya positively lit up. "Good call, Nino."

He winked at her. "I know you, babe."

Adrien chuckled. "Well, I guess that's fair."

"I've always wondered," Marinette said, looking at her husband expectantly. "Who'd you give it to?"

"You don't know?" Alya asked.

Marinette shook her head. "Adrien didn't know who I picked to hold the turtle or fox miraculous, and I don't know who Adrien picked to hold the bee. Heck, we didn't know who each other were until recently."

Alya and Nino's jaws dropped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Marinette and Adrien answered.

"Whoa," Alya said. "When'd you tell each other?"

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look, both of them blushing. "Well…"

"The… wedding night," Adrien finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alya blinked. "What?"

Marinette shrugged, her grin strained.

"Seriously?" Nino asked. "You didn't tell each other _before_ the wedding?"

"Well," Adrien began, "we didn't really think the wedding was going to be a serious deal until the night before the wedding in which we were talking about it and the possibility of legalizing it and all, and then we had the akuma that kicked our butts and then we were tired, so we each went home and didn't see each other before the wedding, and so, even though we agreed we were legalizing it, we hadn't had the time to reveal ourselves until after the wedding when we arrived home here."

Alya and Nino blinked a few times.

"Which, kinda reminds me," Adrien continued. "Now, since I'm married, could I have my apartment key back?"

That snapped Nino out of his stupor. "Yeah. Honestly, dude, I'm happy for you. But, you gotta admit, I totally told you Marinette would be good for you."

Marinette felt herself blush, and Adrien didn't look like he was fairing any better. "Yeah, you were _spot on._"

Instantly Marinette's expression fell. "Seriously?"

"What?" Adrien said, proud smile splitting his face. "Come on, bugaboo. That was funny."

"No, it's not."

"Sure, it was. You love my humor."

"Why did I marry you."

"Geez," Alya grumbled. "How'd we miss that."

"No idea," Nino said.

"We'll let you go," Alya said, standing from her seat. "And get back to… your previous activities…"

Marinette felt her cheeks warm once again.

"But you promised: bee holder."

"Oh," Adrien said. "It's Chloe Bourgeois."

"What?!"

Adrien ducked under the loud chorus. "What?" he asked, looking at the three shocked faces surrounding him. "What's wrong with Chloe?"

"Dude."

"She's pompous and arrogant."

"Well," Marinette said. "Pre-Nathaniel."

"True," Alya said. "Makes me glad you two never really took off. He _really_ mellowed Chloe out. But the bee holder? Really?"

"As hard as it is to admit," Marinette said. "She's been good at it thus far."

"And actually, I _totally_ see it," Nino chimed in. "It's really obvious now that I think about it."

Alya sighed. "Okay, okay. Does she know about any of us?"

"No," Adrien answered. "She's fully in the dark."

"Okay. She'll probably be mad if she finds out, though."

"We'll fill her in later," Marinette dismissed. "She'll get over it."

"Hopefully. She was not known for being forgiving in school. But whatever. People change, I guess."

"Come on, Alya," Nino said, gently elbowing her in the ribs. "Let it go. She apologized. Get over it. And Nath said she's chill. I believe him."

Alya sighed. "I suppose. Fine. I'll be nice to her."

Nino chuckled. "Well, I'll take this fine lady out of your hair, now. Nice catching up with you, dude, and… uh, sorry for bargin' in."

Marinette's face flamed while Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't exactly tell you," he said. "Or try to get my key back from you. With everything going on, I kinda forgot."

"It's cool, bro. I'm just happy life's just starting to get good for you."

Adrien grinned. "Thanks, Nino. I'm pretty glad, too."

Marinette smiled at the feel of his hand grabbing her thigh under the table again. She reached out to return the gesture. Life was starting to look good for both of them, and she was excited for just what the future held.

* * *

**_20\. Crushes_**

Laying in bed with his wonderful wife was one of Adrien's favorite things. Not necessarily _sleeping_ with her, but just having her by his side made it a little easier to sleep at night.

However, he couldn't stop those words scrolling through his head, keeping him up. "Hey Marinette?" he whispered, wondering if she was awake.

"Yeah?"

"What did Alya mean when she said she was glad you and Nathaniel never took off?"

Marinette was quiet for a moment before she shifted to meet his gaze. "Before I met you, Nathaniel and I were friends. We were in the same class and all. I only saw him as a friend, but I soon learned Nathaniel had a crush on me when he asked me out. He said it was his birthday and that he really wanted to take me somewhere. And I couldn't refuse, even though I had a crush on you at the time. So I went on the date with him, but honestly… the whole time, I was thinking about you and what it would have been like to be on a date with _you_, and so when the date ended and he asked for another one, I had to tell Nathaniel that I was sorry but I was crushing on someone else."

Adrien's breath hitched.

"Nathaniel understood," Marinette said. "Though, I know it broke his heart because he was akumatized not shortly after. I felt _horrible._"

"Well, considering he missed out on you, I can't blame the poor guy," Adrien replied. "I would have been upset, too."

"His crush lasted a while after that," she continued. "I had to be careful with him because that last thing I wanted to do was lead him on, but we were friends and I didn't want to lose my friendship with him. After the whole birthday fiasco, he approached me one more time right before school let out for the summer and asked me out again, saying he understood he was overstepping but that he wanted one last shot before he forced himself to move on over the summer. And obviously, I had to turn him down again because… because I had you."

A warm feeling flooded his chest as a smile stretched across his lips. "I really lucked out with you, didn't I?"

She smiled, reaching up to cradle his cheek. "You did. Nathaniel was able to move on and somehow end up in a relationship with Chloe by the end of our schooling, and considering they're still together even though their relationship was a little on and off again with all their world traveling and whatnot, I'm glad for them. They actually make a great couple."

Adrien couldn't agree more. "Want to know a secret?"

"What kind of secret?"

"Chloe's sick of waiting for him to propose, so she's gonna propose to him."

Marinette sniggered. "That sounds like her."

"I think they'll be really happy together."

"No doubt," Marinette said. "So that's all that Alya meant by saying she's glad Nathaniel and I didn't work, because now he has Chloe, and I… I have you."

Gently, Adrien took hold of her hand resting on his cheek, turning his head so he could press a kiss to her palm. "I'm so lucky."

"I think that in this case, we're all lucky."

Adrien hummed in agreement before snuggling up with Marinette once more. "I love you."

Marinette shifted, wrapping her arm over his shoulders and holding tight. "I love you, too."


	11. 21-23

**_21\. A rose_**

He had lunch with Lila today, meaning that he had to play it up. When he'd told Chloe about the plan, she had been _more_ than happy to offer suggestion after suggestion to get Lila wrapped around his finger.

They were all good suggestions; he just wasn't looking forward to it.

A knock on his office door called his attention. "Yeah?"

Nino opened the door, a bouquet of roses in hand. "Dude," he began, swinging the roses out toward him. "I got you covered."

"You are awesome," Adrien said, rounding his desk before taking a couple bills from his wallet to give to Nino. "But, I thought Chloe said just one rose would do the trick?"

"Sure," Nino said. "The other eleven can be for Marinette."

Adrien gave Nino a quizzical look.

"Alya's suggestion."

"That I believe." With that, he pulled another bill from his wallet. "Buy her a coffee for me."

"She'll love you for that," Nino said, handing over the bouquet.

"And," Adrien said, tugging a rose free from the bunch. "That's from you to her."

Nino took the rose with a grin"Best bro ever."

"Gotta help a brother out."

"Yeah, dude." The duo pounded fists. "You're the best bro I could ever have."

"Right back at you," Adrien said.

"I'll see you later. Good luck on that lunch date with you-know-who."

Adrien grunted. "Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get."

"Lucky you, you're married to Lady Luck."

"True."

With one last salute, Nino headed out.

Adrien looked the roses over, tugging one more free from the bouquet before heading down to Marinette's workspace with the other ten in hand.

He smiled when he realized her assigned designer was out and she was working alone in the room. Maybe he could sneak in a couple kisses after surprising her with the flowers. He came up behind her, then slowly lowered the bouquet into her vision.

She startled, then whipped around to see him. "Hey!" she said, leaping to her feet and tossing her arms around him.

He hugged her tight.

"What brings you down?" she asked, pulling away yet letting her arms remained draped over his shoulders.

"I have a little something for my wife," he said, pulling the roses into her view. "And I just couldn't wait to give them to her."

"Aww, how sweet of you," she said, taking the bouquet from him.

"It's also to remind you that I am madly in love with you even though I'm going to that lunch with Lila."

She cringed. "You'll do great flirting with her. With her reactions to you so far, I think you won't have to play her long."

"I hope not. I have my wife to woo instead."

"Well, the roses are going a pretty good job at that. After all, do you know what ten roses mean?"

He shook his head. "What?"

"You're perfection," she said, twinkle in her eye. "I'm pretty sure every woman wants to hear that."

Adrien smirked, putting on his best suave front. "Well, Mrs. Lady Luck, you certainly are perfection, and I _totally_ meant to say that."

She giggled before leaning forward and taking a quick kiss from him.

But he held her close, intending for that kiss to not be so quick. And considering the way her own grip tightened on him, she clearly wasn't complaining.

* * *

**_22\. True Love's Kiss_**

"Do you believe in true love's kiss?" Lila asked as Adrien walked her toward her car, lunch coming to a close, _thankfully_.

"I can't say I do." While a big, fat lie, that was one truth he didn't feel comfortable indulging to her. Not unless he was willing to let her take advantage of it. Which he most certainly was _not._ Flirting was one thing, but kissing or physical affection in any form was another.

"Would you like to try?" she asked, sending him a sultry smile.

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "Kissing just sends endorphins to your mind, hence why you find it pleasurable even if it's not true love. Forgive me, but I'm not convinced." He mentally patted himself on the back for that one. That was a perfectly reasonable explication that sounded like something his father would say.

He pretended that thought _didn't_ creep him out. The last thing he wanted was to be like his dad.

She exaggerated a pout. "One day," she said, leaning forward and tapping his chest with her finger. "One day, I'll get you to change your mind."

He chuckled as he took a half-step back away from her. "I wish you the best of luck, but for now, I have to get back to the office for another meeting."

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Adrien's cheek.

He did everything he could to withhold his cringe.

"I'll see you later," she said, coyly tapping his chest before sauntering to her car.

He sent her a smile and a wave as she drove off, then let that smile fall when she was out of sight. He took a moment to sigh and pull himself together before marching back to the office.

The walk mostly cleared his thoughts, meaning he'd hopefully be able to get back to work easily enough. When he reached the elevator, it opened the moment he pressed the up button. He slipped inside, pressed the button to his floor—

"Hold the elevator!"

And grabbed the door before it could close, allowing Marinette to slip inside. Just like that, his thoughts all drifted towards her and the smile she was shooting him. "Go out for lunch?" he asked, motioning to the bag.

"More like take-out," she said. "I have a list of things I want to get done so I can just go home and kick my feet up."

The elevator doors shut, and before Marinette could hit the button for her floor, Adrien grabbed her from behind and held her tightly.

"Could I convince you to _not_ go back to your office?"

She chuckled. "Chat at office now, or more intimate snuggle time later."

"How dare you make me choose," he grumbled.

She giggled. "Just giving you the facts."

He grunted. "Fine, you win. I'll let you go to your office on one condition."

"And that is?"

He flipped her around, shoved her up against the side of the elevator, and gave her a searing kiss that she barely had time to respond to before the elevator opened to his floor.

"I'll see you tonight, my lady," he said, sending her a cheeky wink.

With a wild blush on her cheeks, she shook her head at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"There are a lot of things. You'll think of something."

With an amused smirk on her face, she hit the button for her own floor, and the elevator doors closed not long after.

With a spring in his step, he headed to his office, his true love's kiss keeping him going through the rest of the day.

* * *

**_23\. Blindsided _**

It was a date night together. Adrien had been noticeably clingy lately, and Marinette knew that was because he was struggling with the whole 'I'm flirting with Lila despite being married' thing.

"You do know that I love you, right?" she asked. They were currently snuggled in bed together, Adrien laying over top of Marinette while she slowly ran her fingers through his fluffy hair.

"Of course," he said, squeezing her tighter.

"And you know I know you're not cheating, right?"

He made a little noise. "Yeah," he said. "I know that, I just…"

"I know," she assured, cradling his cheeks to make him look up at her. "You don't like it. But I know you, and I know that if you're gonna cheat on me, you're gonna do it with someone classier than Lila."

She meant to be funny. She was smiling all the while and the teasing in her voice was clear. But Adrien did not crack a smile. Worse yet, his expression fell. "My lady, I will _never_ cheat on you."

Her heart was breaking. "I know, minou," she assured. "I know. Really. I fully trust you. I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny."

"I know," he said, his voice barely audible as he shifted, pressing his nose to her temple. "I know. But… I just don't find that funny."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "No more jokes about that. Got it."

"Good," he said. "Particularly not now because I feel bad enough about it."

She began running her fingers through his hair again. "If it's hurting you this much, you can stop."

He paused. "I'm already in the thick of it," he eventually answered. "We've started this plan in motion, and it's a good plan, even though I don't like it. I'm not gonna back out now considering that that miraculous is _finally_ in our sights."

She nodded. "Okay. I don't want to pressure you into something that's really uncomfortable."

He finally gave her a lopsided grin. "We're superheroes. Part of the job description. I just want that miraculous and then dump it with Master Fu so that we can run away from Paris for, like, a month and pretend that we didn't spend the last nine years of our life chasing after this crazy thing. We can just pretend we're two newlyweds madly in love and wanting to start a family right away."

Marinette hummed in thought. "You've been thinking about that a while."

"It's what keeps me going."

"Well, I like that plan," Marinette said. "It's a very nice plan. Especially the kids part."

His resulting smile was large and genuine. "I'm glad you think so." He then leaned in for a kiss.

Only for it to be broken by a phone ringing.

"I'm ninety percent sure I turned my phone off," she loudly claimed. "For once, that's not mine!"

Adrien groaned, rolling off of Marinette to look at his phone. Considering he picked it up, Marinette figured that it was important. "Hello?"

There was a silence as he listened. Marinette could hear what sounded like a woman on the other end of the line along with a couple words here and there, but she wasn't able to make out anything else.

"Really?"

More talking on the other end of the line.

"I can come right now. It's that urgent?"

Considering the worried look on Adrien's face, his brow knit tightly together and lips tugged down into a worried frown, Marinette figured that their night together was a bust.

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit. Thank you." He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. "Well, that was not a call I was expecting… at all."

Marinette frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

"That was the hospital where Nathalie is receiving treatment," he said. Instantly, Marinette knew this was not going to end well. "She's becoming increasingly more unstable and currently wants me to come visit, like… _now._"

"Then let's go," Marinette said, hopping off the bed to collect the clothes that were scattered across the floor. "We don't have time to waste from the sounds of it."

"No," Adrien somberly agreed as he quickly got dressed. "Honestly, from what the nurse on the line was telling me, all I can hope for is that tonight is not the night I witness someone dying."

Honestly, for Adrien's sake, Marinette hoped the same thing.


	12. 24-25

_A/N: Sorry about delay. I had a day of anxiety that completely took me out, followed by a self-care day. I'm better now. Enjoy the rest of the story :D_

* * *

**_24\. Giving up_**

Hospitals were soul-sucking voids. True pits of despair. It held a weighty air of hopelessness, and the smell of antiseptics was a reminder of just how many illnesses were floating around the place. Adrien was thankful that the miraculous cure always fixed everything because he never wanted to end up here.

Marinette was clinging to his hand, pulling strength from him as well as giving him the strength to be here. He clung to her tighter, needing everything she so willingly gave him to be able to get through this visit.

He knew the way to Nathalie's room all too well. No one could figure out her ailment despite every single person in this wretched hospital knowing she was growing worse. They'd told him before that the best they could do was make her comfortable as possible. It was one of the worst things Adrien could imagine being told. That his family member was suffering and the doctors, even with all their advanced medicine and medical practices of this day and age, couldn't do anything.

When he opened the door to Nathalie's room, he was greeted with the typical yet no less heartbreaking sight of an all too white room that housed Nathalie: a once strong woman who was now frail in a thin hospital bed. Tubes were everywhere, in her arms and connected to the air mask on her face. The soft beeping of a heart monitor was in the background, only adding to the eeriness of this place.

"Hey Nathalie," Adrien softly greeted, immediately pulling the only chair in the room up to her bedside.

She grunted then glanced over at Marinette.

_Oh yeah. I hadn't told her. _"Ah, yes." Adrien reached out to grab Marinette's hand again, pulling her to sit on his knees. She was small enough to fit, and unfortunately, there wasn't much of a choice.

"Nathalie, meet Marinette. She's a designer's assistant at the company, but she's a friend of Nino's. You remember Nino, right?"

Nathalie gave a weak nod.

"So, Marinette and I have known each other a while, and when Nino and his girlfriend started pushing us together, we found we really fit. And recently… we just got married."

Nathalie's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's surprising, but we fit together really well and I'm really happy with her."

"It's really nice meeting you, Nathalie," Marinette said. "I wish it would have been under better circumstances.

Nathalie gave what looked to be a shrug before she reached up to grab her mask, pulling it away from her face. "On the table," she said, pointing a shaky finger towards the table next to her bed. "A pin."

Adrien glanced over at the bedside table, seeing a blue and gold pin laying on it. He reached over to grab it, looking over the oddly shaped pin.

"Needed… to tell you," Nathalie said, her voice shockingly weak compared to the once strong and authoritative tone she carried. "That… that pin… I need you to give it… to Ladybug and Chat Noir."

His gut positively dropped. _No._ "W-why?" he asked, trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

"Its… miraculous," she said, before holding that air mask over her face for a moment. She took a deep breath before pulling it away. "Tell them… I'm sorry."

_No no no _Adrien thought. _No way._ His mouth was dry, his tongue feeling like sandpaper. "You… were Mayura?"

The words almost couldn't come out, yet he forced them. And a pang hurt his heart when he saw the guilt on Nathalie's face. "I was," she answered. "I… I only did it for Hawkmoth."

"The original Hawkmoth," Adrien clarified.

She nodded. "Your father."

The words were so blunt, they almost went over Adrien's head, yet they still hit Adrien in the chest, making it shockingly hard to breathe. "My father?"

Nathalie nodded. "Wanted… to bring your mother back."

His world was going blurry around him, dark spots encroaching into his vision.

Marinette's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, her fingers slowly stroking the hair at his nape. The gesture, something akin to what Ladybug would do for Chat to keep him calm, kept him still in reality when all Adrien wanted was to fade away.

"Adrien's father was Hawkmoth to bring back his mother," Marinette repeated, clearly seeking clarification. "And you were Mayura in order to help him."

Nathalie nodded. "But… Lila Rossi… Backfired on us."

Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry, Adrien," she said, wheezing. "For everything."

Numbly, Adrien reached out to guide the mask back over Nathalie's face. "Take it easy, Nathalie," he said. "You've spoken a lot. I don't want you to have a coughing fit."

Her next words were muffled, but Adrien could still hear them. _I'm sorry._

After Adrien removed his hand from her mask, Nathalie pulled it off again. "Forgive me," she said. "And forgive your fa—"

Just as Adrien knew she would, she broke into a heaving coughing fit.

"Nathalie!"

Her heartrate had skyrocketed as she heaved, gasping and clinging to her mask.

Nurses came rushing in, asking him to leave, and ultimately, it was Marinette who pulled him out of the room.

"Adrien," Marinette called, clinging to his arm. "Adrien?"

He barely heard her, sparing her a glance before looking down at the peacock miraculous in his hand that Nathalie had given up.

"Let's go home," she whispered, coaxing him out of the hospital and towards the car.

He barely registered the fact she slipped his keys out of his pocket so she could be the one to drive home. Probably for the better. Adrien couldn't take his eyes off the miraculous in his hands most of the drive home.

* * *

**_25\. Hawkmoth's defeat_**

Nathalie was stable for now, but Adrien knew what the doctors meant by "it could be any day." She'd looked paler than he had ever seen her, but it was her words more than her condition that had taken his whole world and tilted it on its axis.

She was Mayura, And his father had been Hawkmoth.

It was a lot to accept, and two days was hardly enough time.

When he'd gone home that night, Marinette had held him all night long as he cried, and then he called out sick that next day because he was in bad shape and he knew it.

But he couldn't call out today. Today, Lila was meeting him in his office for a "lunch", and he was hell-bent to get that miraculous off her no matter what it took. He didn't care if that meant pinning her to the floor and taking if from her screaming.

He'd get that brooch, and he would _end_ this.

His phone buzzed. He quickly checked it, only to see a message from his lady. _You've got this. XOXO 3 You have all my ladybug luck, mon chaton._

He felt tension leave his body as he smiled at his phone. He was still anxious, but just knowing his lady was there wishing him luck…

It made him determined to succeed. For her and their future.

A knock sounded on his office door, and a quick glance at his phone proved that Lila was here for lunch. _She's here _he texted back.

_Got it. On my way up to back you up._

_Thanks, bugaboo. _He put his phone down and called out, "Enter."

Lila opened the door, flashing him a smile. "Hey, I brought you something from my favorite place."

"Perfect," Adrien said, staring at the brooch attached to the ribbon on her neck. He just had to get close to her and snatch it. That was all.

She sat down on the other end of his desk and unloaded the food from the bag. Throughout the lunch, they chatted, Adrien doing everything he could to make Lila as comfortable as he could.

"You know," Lila said, their meals nearly gone. "I… I've been meaning to say this for a while, but now that we're alone, I feel like I can finally come clean. I… I've been in love with you for the longest time."

The smile that Adrien gave her was about seventy-five percent real. The only reason it wasn't more was because he was trying to withhold that predatory smirk that wanted to surface. _This is my chance. _"I feel like you've alluded to as much."

She giggled shyly. "I suppose I did. I just… it was hard to come out and say it. I'm not as direct as you," Lila said, giving him a shy smile and even a blush. _She's a good actress._ "But…I've had these feelings for a while now. And… I just had to tell you, I couldn't hold back much longer."

"Well… I'm really flattered," Adrien said, glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck as though he was embarrassed. The thought of Marinette teasing him over her noticing that habit and teasing him about how cute it was was surely enough to put a blush on his cheeks. "I… I can't say if I return the feelings or not, considering I don't feel like I know you well enough to say."

"That's okay," Lila assured, suddenly standing from her seat to round the desk. "I think that that's fair of you to say. So, what about we take some time to get to know each other?"

With her new spot perched on the edge of his desk, she began rubbing her foot against his leg, sending him a sultry sort of smile.

He returned it, his opportunity becoming clearer. "I think we could work something out," he said, standing from his seat and placing his hands on either side of her hips, allowing him to lean close to her. _Please don't kiss me _he mentally begged. He would flirt that miraculous right off her neck, but he drew the line at a kiss.

She giggled, her shoulders shaking playfully. "How about this?" she said, placing a hand on his chest and causing his heart to pound uncomfortably. "I take _you_ out to this fancy club I know. It's a perfect chance to mix and mingle with people with connections."

He hummed, leaning forward in a way that pushed against her hand, coaxing her to lean back. He hadn't expected to get her all the way down on his desk, but he supposed she was more vulnerable that way. "That sounds good to me."

"Why, Mr. Agreste," she purred, a new gleam in her eyes that he hadn't expected to appear. "Quite forward, aren't we?"

"I prefer to get straight to the point."

She chuckled, a dangerous kind of chuckle that he wasn't comfortable with. "Do you do this to all the girls you meet with?"

"Only the ones I find interesting." Which was actually not a lie. He was _very_ interested in Marinette, and he was very interested in the broach on Lila's neck.

"I didn't know you had this in you," she purred, shifting in such a way that brought attention to her breasts.

Not that he cared about her body. But he played up this ruse anyway. "You're just a vixen, aren't you?" he said, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"You're not so innocent yourself. You seem like you've done this before."

"Once or twice," he dismissed, as he slowly moved his hand from where he tucked her hair behind her ear to cradle the back of her neck. From there, he could feel the button on the back that was holding the ribbon on her neck. His smirk widened. That would be easy to pull off.

Problem was she reached up to grab his tie, slowly pulling him down. "Well, want to make it a third?"

He looked at that broach, a rash plan snapping to his mind. "Sure."

He leaned down the rest of the way, shocking Lila into gasping. But in a flash, he grabbed the brooch with his teeth causing her to shutter and her grip to loosen, giving him just enough time to undo the button and pull away from her.

"Thanks for the gift, Butterlie," he said, her eyes widening in shock as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I'll treasure it."

She was stunned speechless. "W-what?"

But he was already making his way towards the door, slinging it open to reveal Marinette standing there.

"Seems like I didn't need to intrude," she said with a smirk.

"Of course not, _bugaboo,_" he said, glancing over at Lila. "I had it all under control."

"I knew I could trust you, _kitty,_" she returned, also looking at Lila with a wickedly victorious grin on her face.

"W-what's going on?" Lila said, her voice shaky with betrayal as she stood from the desk.

"Poor butterfly looks a little stunned," Adrien purred out.

"Then let me explain," Marinette said. "After you caused us _so_ much trouble with all these akumas and all our failed attempts to steal your miraculous and your wonderful little 'Anti-Superhero Fanclub', we knew we had to try a different approach. Lucky for us, you couldn't keep your sights off my husband, so we decided to use it against you."

"You… you're…" Suddenly, her expression went from stunned to furious.

"You've _lost,_" Marinette firmly iterated. "Go home, and we'll let you off the hook. Otherwise, you're gonna have five superheroes shamelessly haunting you. It will be easy enough to show off what the butterfly miraculous looks like and prove you were the one who wore it."

Lila's face grew red, but she was still speechless.

Adrien pointed to the door. "You better go, or I can call security to take you away?"

She growled, stamping her foot like a child. "You're disgusting! I hope you both live miserable lives for tormenting me like this! Stealing that thing I worked so hard to get. Do you know who the original Hawkmoth was?"

"My father," Adrien coldly answered, shocking Lila once again. "Go home, Lila. You'll never torment Paris again."

In a flash, she shoved Adrien, slamming him against the wall and reaching for the miraculous in his hand. But Marinette was quicker, yanking her off of him and tackling her to the ground.

A green figure and yellow one suddenly appeared, each grabbing Lila and holding her securely against the ground. "Whoa there, girl," Carapace said. "I think Chat Noir and Ladybug here gave you a pretty good deal. But if you don't want to take it, we're happy to make you public, aren't we, Rena?"

"Very much," Rena said, appearing in the doorway, phone in hand. "I'm sure the Ladyblogger will _love _to see this."

"I'm sure everyone in Paris will," Queen Bee agreed, helping Carapace pull a restrained Lila off the ground. "After all, the Police are waiting outside and they'll _love_ to know just who makes their lives so miserable by causing chaos around the city on a weekly basis. Akuma attacks take up a _lot_ of resources, don't you know."

"No!" Lila cried, resisting every step that Queen Bee and Carapace forced her to take. "You can't do this!"

"We already did," Marinette said. "It's your fault, really. Had you not used the moth miraculous for evil, it wouldn't have come to this. But when it comes to villains, anything is fair game."

With one last cry, Lila was forced to march toward the elevator.

Marinette walked over to Rena to pat her shoulder. "You should go with them. Thanks for catching that."

"No prob," Rena said with a grin. "This is headline _gold._"

Marinette chuckled as Rena quickly ran to the elevator and slipped inside right as the doors closed, leaving Marinette and Adrien standing with the butterfly miraculous.

The last one that had been corrupted.

"Well," Tikki said, peeking out of Marinette's jacket. "I think that went pretty well."

"_Well?_" Plagg challenged, appearing from his spot in the desk drawer. "He was flirting with the enemy. And I thought it was bad when he and Ladybug are all googly eyes at each other."

"That's enough, Plagg," Adrien chastised. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get this thing to Master Fu as quickly as I can."

Marinette nodded her agreement. "I think that sounds like a _really_ good idea."


	13. 26-27

_A/N: This week, my health has been up and down. So the most I can say is I'm trying to get this out but not stressing myself over it.  
_

* * *

**_26\. Sacrifice _**

Marinette had spent a good portion of the day making a huge, fancy meal for her and her husband. Today was the day that Adrien would be free of the company, having chosen a buyer and arraigned to meet with him today to sign the company over. Things were looking up for him. Now, he'd have more time on his hands to… well, first to relax and recover from all this superhero drama, then figure out something else he wanted to do with his life.

When he came through the door, he collapsed back against it, looking paler than he should be. Marinette was quick to abandon her cooking, hurrying over and wrapping her arms around him, partly to welcome him home, and partly because he looked like he could pass out at any given second. "Hey, how'd today go?"

"Lila confessed my father was Hawkmoth before her."

Marinette blinked at her husband, somehow thinking she couldn't be hearing correctly. "What?"

"The police went to go pick him up today."

Her heart swelled with sympathy. "Oh, kitty…"

He sniffed, tears welling in his eyes.

She hugged him tighter, holding him for a while in silence. He clung to her, barely being held together by anything other than her touch.

"Well," she said after a long while, only once she was sure he wasn't on the verge of breaking down. "I made you dinner to celebrate today, but… how about we build a blanket fort in bed and snuggle while we eat?"

He sniffed once, before huffing out a weak chuckle. "Really?"

"Of course. I know my kitty loves snuggles."

"I do."

"Then how about it?"

"I think it sounds nice."

She smiled. "Okay. Then how about you get started on the fort and I'll put two plates of food together?"

"I like that idea."

"Okay," she said. "Then you're gonna have to let me go for a moment."

He didn't. "Give me a minute."

She didn't argue; she just continued to hold him. "Okay. Take however long you need."

* * *

It was all over the news by the next day. Last week, the media had been in a frenzy when Ladybug and Chat Noir had announced on the Ladyblog that Mayura had surrendered. But then the media became obsessed over Lila being Butterlie. That was the only thing they could talk about for days. After all, she'd been a media darling. People loved her for reasons Marinette couldn't understand. But now, that high pedestal she had been on had crumbled, leaving her in the ruins and leaving her fans devastated.

Now, with Gabriel being exposed to be the former Hawkmoth, everything was spiraling downhill faster than Marinette could blink. Her husband was on the brink of losing his sanity with all the news stations wanting an interview with him and the Agreste name being smeared every which way. And then there was a very disgruntled buyer who was none too happy to have a now floundering company on his hands. He had called Adrien afterwards, demanding the deal be called off, but Adrien had just directed the man to his lawyer before hanging up the phone.

After a short conversation with her husband, Marinette had quit the company alongside many other workers. With the company being sold as well as it coming to light that Gabriel had been Hawkmoth, there'd been a good number of people deciding to leave. Marinette decided that for Adrien's sake, it would be best if she didn't associate herself with that company anymore. She'd find work elsewhere; Adrien had insisted she was plenty talented enough. But she also decided she'd go back to work only after she had enough down time to recover from all this chaos.

Honestly, Marinette was very sick of it all.

"So, I think you were talking about a two-week vacation?" Marinette asked one day after she had been forced to turn off the radio in her car because every single station was talking about the same thing at the same time. She swore if she heard one more station talking about the supervillains and how amazing Chat Noir and Ladybug were for all their sacrifice for the city, she was going to scream.

"Yeah," Adrien said. "I was."

"Could we make it, like… three weeks? To somewhere that doesn't get a radio signal. Or phone signal… or wifi."

Adrien chuckled. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea."

"How soon do you think we could get it?"

Adrien hummed. "With a couple calls, I'll have us on a flight tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**_27\. Comfort_**

Adrien booked a flight out of Europe for the two of them. He honestly wanted to be as far away from all the chaos as he could be. Far away from all the superhero nonsense and his father and everything.

Marinette swore she didn't care where they went, meaning that when he told her to get her passport, she was giddy with excitement. Honestly, his wife's enthusiasm was a huge pick-me-up, helping him forget his troubles by giving him something else to focus on.

"To be honest," Marinette said as they were driving to the airport. "I thought you would maybe book a vacation somewhere tropical and by the water. That seems like the kinda thing that rich people do."

Adrien snorted at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. I just feel like every super wealthy person has sat on a beach somewhere in the sun while making a phone call while pretending not to be on the beach."

"I mean… I _have _done that."

"Case and point."

"But I thought going to China and seeing the sights and country would be interesting. And it's a language I speak."

"I cannot believe that the white boy can speak mandarin better than the half-Chinese girl," Marinette mumbled.

Adrien laughed at that. "Think of this as a learning opportunity."

"I think of it as embarrassing."

Adrien reached over to grab his wife's hand. "You'll be fine. No one will care."

Marinette grunted. "I hope so. Last thing I need to do is be laughed out of China."

* * *

It took a while to adjust to the time change as well as adjust to the fact they had spent a day and a half just traveling. And even though they were in the beautiful countryside of China, they did not want to leave their hotel.

More specifically, the bed.

Marinette was running her fingers through her husband's hair as he dozed, his head on her shoulder and arm slung around her waist. She was two steps away from falling asleep herself. She hadn't realized just how hard things had been in Paris the last couple weeks. Everything had ended so suddenly, quickly, and with a bang. The news was overwhelming. and she hadn't had time to fully process that they would no longer have to fight akumas anymore. Things were over.

It was all over.

Now, she could live a normal life with her husband who had once been her superhero partner. He would always be her partner, but now… now they didn't have to play superhero anymore.

That was going to be hard to process.

"What's wrong, bug?"

Marinette glanced down at her husband who hadn't moved from his spot. "How do you know something's wrong?"

"You got really tense and stopped petting me."

"Sorry," she said, running her hands through his hair once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

"You're not even looking at me."

"I still know when you're a liar."

She hummed in surrender. "You know me too well."

"Hazards of being superhero partners and best friends for nine years. Spill."

"I guess everything is just hitting me. Like… it's _over._"

He finally shifted, propping himself up on his elbow so as to meet her gaze. "I know. My body is still wired, too."

"So much has happened."

"I know."

"We can live normal lives now."

"What does normal even look like?"

"Heck if I know."

Adrien chuckled. "Well, that will have to be our next big adventure."

"Figuring out what 'normal' is?"

"Yup. Most I've got is we find work and raise a family and that all that superhero jazz isn't involved."

"I think that's a good start," Marinette agreed. "But after we spend these three weeks unwinding from nine years of this superheroing stuff suddenly ending in the span of a week."

With a sigh, Adrien collapsed on his back beside Marinette. "Is still can't believe it," he said, rubbing his hands down his face. "Like… we were running at full force for so long and suddenly, everything came screeching to a stop and the world crashed down around us and it feels suffocating to weed through, you know?"

"I do," Marinette assured, rolling over so she was the one laying on his shoulder now. She reached over to grab his hand, holding it tightly. "I know that learning your dad was Hawkmoth couldn't have been easy. Or that Nathalie was Mayura and that they were working together. And with Lila, to boot."

"How long does it take to process the fact that your only remaining family were both supervillains who, at one point in time, tried to kill you on a daily basis?"

"I don't think that's a scar that will ever fully heal," she said.

"I hate to agree with that, but I think you're spot on."

"Was that pun intended or coincidental?"

"I think they just pop out habitually now."

"Yeah, I believe that."

They slipped into a comfortable silence, relishing being here with the other, both safe and well and together.

"I'm so thankful for you," Adrien eventually said, giving her hand a squeeze. "You have no idea how thankful I am to have you be in my life, to be by my side, through all this."

"I'm glad to be here with you, Adrien," she returned. "I don't think there could be anyone else I would have rather gone through all of this with."

"Yeah, but Marinette, I'm talking about how thankful I am that you… you're here with me now, after finding out my dad was… It's just a comfort that I have you and you won't abandon me or—"

"Oh, kitty," she cooed, taking his cheeks in her hands, rubbing her thumbs in slow circles.

"Thank you," he finished. "For being my family."

She felt like she could cry looking at the raw, open, broken expression on Adrien's face and feeling the earnestness of his words. "Of course, my love. I'm so thrilled to be your family. And so_ so_ thankful to be able to be by your side. I'll always be here for you."

"I know," he said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "And that is more of a comfort than you'll ever know."


	14. 28-29

**_28\. Community service_**

When Adrien and Marinette returned from their trip to China, well rested and relaxed, there was one big thing they decided on: Adrien was going to go to counseling, and Marinette should probably see someone, too. Their kwamis did offer to help them, and while Marinette and Adrien agreed to take some of the help, they also thought seeing an outside specialist would be beneficial. Neither of the kwamis objected.

"Honestly, as fantastic as that vacation was, it's kinda nice to be home," Marinette said, stepping into their apartment.

"Yeah," Adrien said. "Though, home is only home because you live here, too. Makes it feel like I belong here now."

With a smile, Marinette looped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad to have this home with you."

His own smile grew before he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "Love you."

"I love you."

"Do you want to wash off the plane and travel feeling?" he asked.

"Yes. Very much."

"Are you joining me?"

"Well, since you're offering, how can I refuse."

* * *

When Marinette and Adrien finally got out of the shower, Adrien immediately collapsed on the bed for a cat nap while Marinette scrolled through the emails and phone calls she'd been purposefully ignoring for the last few weeks.

She was about to call Alya when her best friend beat her to it. "Hey," Marinette greeted quietly, knowing Adrien was in the other room. She got up to shut the door to the bedroom so she wouldn't disturb Adrien. "I was just gonna call you."

"One step ahead of you," Alya's cheerful voice came through the phone. "Wanted to call and catch you up. But first, how was the trip with the hubby?"

Marinette sighed, relaxing into the couch. "Relaxing and much needed."

"Do anything special?"

Marinette was going to ignore the particular teasing lit in Alya's tone. "No. Not particularly."

"Did you pay attention to the news?"

"Definitely not."

"Then you didn't hear Lila and Gabriel's sentencing, I assume."

Marinette stiffened at that. "They were sentenced already?"

"Yeah," Alya confirmed. "You don't exactly get to terrorize the entirety of Paris for several years and not get the luxury of a swift and painful trial. Anyway, Lila was pissed and fought all the while. She never got out that you and Adrien were Chat and Ladybug, so you guys still have a little time before that surfaces. Besides, you know I'll do damage control over it."

"The bonuses of being best friends with the ladyblogger," Marinette teased.

"Girl, had I known who you were earlier, I _totally_ would have helped keep your identity."

Marinette pursed her lips to keep back the doubtful smirk. "Sorry, but I'm not sure I believe you. I knew how you were in school."

Alya paused. "True, but you also know that I would have helped my best friend. But, I know how Ladybug loved her secret identity, which was probably for the best."

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Alya said, getting back on topic. "As for Gabriel, he surrendered shockingly easily. Because of that, they were a little more merciful on him. I mean, life in jail and community service isn't pretty, but Gabriel may have the option of parole earlier than Lila does. That is… if he gets the clear from the psychiatric doctor. They were really worried for his mental state during the trial, so he's in a specialty ward at the moment being cared for as a potential risk to himself."

Marinette cringed. How was she going to tell that to Adrien? He was already a mess as is. Knowing that might be even worse. But then again, he'd find out one way or another. She'd tell him later, and then they could talk about it at counseling.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, Alya. Um, one of the things that Adrien and I agreed to was to seek some counseling help considering that we're facing… all of this. And I was wondering—"

"If I knew anyone?" Alya finished. "I'll do all the research for you, girl. I got you covered. I think that Adrien could really use it, poor guy. I'm glad that he sold the company when he did, though. He's not dealing with the legal battles now."

"I got to feel a little bad for the buyer, though," Marinette said. "Having to deal with that mess."

"Well… yeah," Alya admitted. "But honestly, it's _so_ much better than Adrien dealing with it. That's the last thing that guy needs right now."

Marinette couldn't disagree with that. Knowing her husband wasn't the one who had to bear that weight on his shoulders along with everything else was a relief. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"How are _you_ doing?" Alya asked. "Because I know that we're talking about Adrien being KO-ed, which is completely understandable, but what about _you_? This can't be easy on you, either."

"It's not," Marinette said. "But I think part of that stress is knowing what Adrien is going through and wanting to shoulder what I can and be a pillar of support so he doesn't feel like the world's caving in on him."

"Honey, you are a good wife to that man. He better take good care of you."

"He does," Marinette said, smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart. "He's my partner; we take care of each other. I don't think either of us know the limit of how far is too far. Particularly Adrien."

Alya hummed. "I think you're right. But don't forget that you have your own stressors that you need to carry. Don't try to carry everything on your own."

"You're right," Marinette admitted. "I'll be careful."

"Good, because I care about you…" There was a pause at the end of the line. "Hey, give me a second, Nino's calling, probably about the wedding venue."

"Okay." Marinette couldn't help but grin. Nino had finally gotten the courage to propose to Alya a couple months back in between all this superhero chaos. They decided not to rush with it, because they were dealing with their own stress from it, too, but it seemed like they were moving ahead with it now.

There was a click signaling Alya's return. "Hey, so I'm sorry, but I gotta jet. Nino's picking me up in a couple minutes to go check out a wedding venue."

"Then I'll let you go. Hope it's a successful endeavor."

"Here's hoping. Call you back to talk later, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, girl."

When Marinette hung up the phone, she suddenly felt Adrien's arms wrap around her shoulders. "You're the most incredible wife I could ask for," he whispered.

"Were you listening?" she asked, reaching up to hold his arms.

"I was," he admitted.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Not really, and this cat has killer hearing."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you so much for everything," Adrien said, squeezing her tight. "And I'm sorry if I make you feel like you have to shoulder any of my burden—"

"You don't," Marinette cut in. "I do try to because I love you and want to help you through this."

"It helps just knowing you're there."

"Then that's all that matters."

Adrien squeezed her tight, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, kitty. I love you so much."

* * *

**_29\. Kwami swap_**

Before either Marinette or Adrien had realized, Christmas season was upon them. Life was slowly returning to normal. Counseling was going well for both of them. Marinette decided her new year's resolution would be to start looking for a new job. She was ready to get back into the workforce. Adrien, on the other hand, decided to continue his studies and find a university to apply to next year, but for now, he was looking into his options of courses of study. Honestly, for where he was, Marinette was very proud of her husband for beginning to take those steps.

This next year was going to be a good one, Marinette could tell. And she was very much looking forward to it. But for now, Marinette was looking forward to a very nice, underrated, mundane Christmas that wouldn't be overshadowed by the fear of an akuma appearing in the middle of any party or dinner or event. They could open gifts and sleep in and have Christmas dinner without the constant fear of an akuma or two or three cropping up right when it was the least convenient.

At the moment, Marinette was taking a leisurely stroll around Paris trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for her husband.

"I'm hungry. Are we done yet?"

With a cranky little kwami in tow.

"Here," Marinette said, taking a wedge of cheese out of her purse. How Adrien carried that stuff around for years, Marinette had no idea. She was certain she'd die from the smell. "Now, no more until you help me find a good gift for Adrien."

"He'd be happy with your kisses. There. End of story."

Despite being married for a few months, Marinette still blushed under the sarcastic kwami's smug smirk. "_Plagg_."

"What? You know I'm right."

"Yeah, but I actually want a gift to give him."

"Wrap yourself in a ribbon."

She was going to smack this kwami into another country. _"Plagg!"_

"_Fine,_" the kwami whined. "Geez. I happen to know of a couple books he wants. Okay?"

"Thank you," Marinette said. "Which ones?"

Plagg sighed. "We go to that big, fancy bookstore, and I'll tell you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And then we get to go home, right?"

Marinette smirked. "Sure. After we get a gift for each of my parents, Alya, Nino, and Chloe."

Plagg let loose a long groan before sinking into her purse. "Wake me up when we get there."

With a roll of her eyes, Marinette shut her purse. Even though Plagg had proven himself to be the laziest kwami in existence, he was helpful enough when he wanted to be.

* * *

"Tikki, I will trade Marinette for you."

Tikki giggled. "You don't mean that."

"You're helpful," Adrien began, listing things off on his fingers. "You don't sass back. You actually gave me good suggestions for Marinette's Christmas gift as well as gifts for her parents. You don't smell like cheese all the time. And you're tidy. Just to name a few."

"Well… yeah, I can't argue with you about those," Tikki cheekily retorted.

"So, when Marinette gets back, we're trading."

Again, Tikki giggled. "You don't have your ears pierced."

"A small detail," Adrien dismissed with a wave.

"I think you'd make a good Ladybug, to be honest. But I think you make a better Black Cat."

Adrien shrugged. "I guess it has its perks."

Tikki settled in his hair. "Sure. Whatever you say."


	15. 30-31

**_30\. Inspiration_**

Marinette was so intent in designing for her portfolio that she didn't hear her husband slip into the room. Therefore, she was not expecting him to lean over her shoulders and startle her.

He was laughing at it. "Scare you, bugaboo? I wasn't exactly being quiet."

She sighed, her heartrate steadily calming. "You know when I get into a design, everything else disappears."

"That I do," he assured. "What are you working on?"

"Just some portfolio pieces," she dismissed.

"Well, I knew that. What kind of pieces?"

Marinette looked down at the entire line that she had drawn out. "Formal wear inspired by our superhero costumes."

That piqued Adrien's interest as he reached towards one of the many pieces of paper scattered all over the desk. He examined the designs on it, which were several versions of a Chat Noir themed suit.

"I know I've done them before," Marinette said. "But with the superheroes being so big still, I thought it would be fun to do it one last time before retiring the idea all together."

"Make money off them while you can," Adrien teased.

Marinette chuckled. "More like… I feel like it's a last hoo-rah, you know? Like… like a sort of closure."

Adrien hummed before giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Well then, bug, I say go all out and don't hold back."

"That's the plan. But to be fair, when do I ever hold back?"

Adrien chuckled. "True." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're really passionate about everything: designing, superheroing. You really throw your all into it. But that's just one of the things I love about you."

Marinette felt her face warm, along with her heart.

"I'll let you get back to it. I can start dinner."

"But it's—" Marinette froze when she looked at the clock. "It's five."

She could hear the smile in Adrien's voice. "Yes, it is."

"I've been at this for four hours straight already."

"Yes, you have. But just proves my point of how passionate you are."

She pushed away from her desk. "I can make dinner."

"Nah," Adrien dismissed. "You're on a roll. Don't let me stop you. I've got dinner. You can continue working."

She shot Adrien a smile. "Thanks, kitty."

"Anything for you, my lady."

* * *

**_31\. Waiting On You_**

It had been a little over a year since Adrien and Marinette had defeated Butterlie and retired as superheroes. While they had originally planned to start up a family shortly after, they decided that it was better to wait. Between the counseling, Marinette finding a new job, and Adrien starting up an online university, they thought that bringing a kid into the mix was a little too much at the moment.

Until Alya announced that she was pregnant.

Adrien had been utterly thrilled for Nino, who was extremely excited at becoming a dad. But at the same point, Adrien was a little jealous. And one look at Marinette proved that she had been, too.

Hence why both of them were sitting on the couch at home, side by side, ready for that big talk.

"Do you think we're ready?" Marinette asked. "Like, obviously we both want kids, probably enough to not be having this conversation, but I think it's important."

"I agree," Adrien said. "But, at the same point… I think we're ready."

Marinette smirked. "Impulsive as ever."

"Well, yeah," Adrien admitted. "But think about it. I've been doing a lot better with the counseling and all. And I've started up schooling, and I feel stable and secure in my future and health. You; you're fine. You stopped going to counseling because you're healed enough to not need it anymore. You've got a job as a designer; you love it; things are going good for you. I think if we wait until everything's perfect, we're gonna be waiting a very long time. So, do I think we're ready? Yeah; yeah, I do."

Marinette's surprised expression gave way to one of amusement. "Someone's been thinking this over."

"Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about it since we left Alya and Nino's place."

She chuckled before crawling into his lap. "This is the end of the conversation, isn't it?"

"Probably," Adrien answered with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"If I bring up any point, you're gonna tell me I'm over thinking, aren't you?"

"Bug, you know me so well."

"Even if I suggest we wait so that we can think without jealousy clouding our mind."

Adrien quirked a brow. "Are we ever not going to be jealous?"

Marinette paused, her lips pursed.

"You know I'm right."

With a grumble, she laid her head on his shoulder to avoid looking at him.

Adrien smirked, liking the feeling of winning that conversation.

"So," Marinette eventually said. "Are we starting tonight?"

His heart jumped in his chest as a smug smirk crossed his face. "Who says we have to wait for tonight?"

He shifted slightly so he could see his wife's face, watching as her cheeks turned red before burying her face into his shirt.

"I'm teasing," he said.

"No, you're not."

Adrien couldn't deny that.

"How, out of all the people in the world, did I end up falling in love with you?"

"Because I'm literally the yang to your yin."

Marinette giggled, coming out of her hiding spot in his shoulder to smile at him. "That's true."

* * *

It was two and a half months later that Marinette was showing him a positive pregnancy test.

Which meant that this was really happening. They were really going to be parents.

Which spurred Adrien's desire to sell his apartment and find a family home to move into.

"We should have thought about this earlier," Marinette commented as they were going through listings.

"Well, considering you're only about a month along, I think we are doing this in good timing. But just so you know, I'm not letting you do any heavy lifting when we move."

Marinette sighed. "Overprotective already?"

"Yes. Don't argue."

She giggled, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're gonna be a good daddy."

He was going to be a dad. Holy crap, he was going to be a dad. The mix of panic and excitement was enough to make his head spin. "I'll give it all I have."

"I know you will," she assured in a sweet tone that was calming his nerves but ramping up his heart. "And you're gonna be a great dad."

His heart light from her genuine words, he leaned over to kiss her head. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"I love you," she said. "And our kids are gonna love you, too."

Adrien loved this woman; he was so lucky to have her. "I love you, too."

* * *

Marinette looked over her new house with some pride. It had taken some time to find the right house and pack up everything, but Marinette couldn't be happier. Especially since a baby would come in about three short months to fill the place with even more life.

Adrien slipped behind her, wrapping his arms around her belly. "What's got you lost in thought?"

"We own a house."

Adrien chuckled. "Yes, we do."

"Together."

"Yup."

"We have a baby on the way."

"Mm-hmm."

"And we aren't superheroes anymore. In fact, we haven't transformed in months."

"Yup and yup."

"Is this what normalcy feels like?"

Adrien laughed, giving her a squeeze. "Yes, I think so."

"It's weird."

"How?" Adrien asked, clearly amused.

"It's… _normal._ I feel like something crazy and unordinary needs to happen."

"What? Moving houses while you're six months along wasn't crazy enough for you?"

"Not really?"

Adrien shook his head, walking around her to kneel in front of her swollen stomach. "Hey, baby girl," Adrien said, his hands carefully cradling Marinette's abdomen. "Hurry up and get here. We're waiting on you to throw our normal lives into chaos."

Marinette chuckled before playfully smacking her husband. "Don't encourage her. I feel like she's going to be like you enough as it is."

"You say that like _I'm _the chaos causer."

"Well…"

With a chuckle, Adrien stood. "You know, whether this little one is easy or difficult doesn't matter, because I don't think we were suited for normal lives, anyway."

Marinette couldn't help but smile. "You're probably right. But honestly… I think I'm okay with that."


End file.
